Innocent Acts
by Blyssies
Summary: Behind those thick square glasses is a stunning chocolate brown eyes, let's untangle those braids to witness that beautiful silky brunette hair, change those old fashion uniform to see that doll like body - but all of those are only part of her scheme. -2-
1. The One Getting Bullied

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters so don't sue me…

* * *

_**Innocent Acts**_

* * *

Act 01 – _**The One Getting Bullied**_

Alice Gakuen, the school which was renowned for having high quality education, most of the students are honors and scholars, and inside that school students had different characteristics and personalities which they are divided by class and section, and every school has two or three outcast… That's right; these are the students that are easily bullied, teased and use as errand-runners, so to put it bluntly they are called as _'slaves'_ in their class, just like this girl in Class 2-B…

A girl wearing a thick-square like eyeglasses was patiently waiting for their homeroom teacher to arrive, she was silently reading, holding the Japanese History book on her hands, her hair was braided neatly; her bangs were covering her forehead down halfway of her glasses… Not a single person in her class knew what she really look like or what her eye's color like, all they care is that they have a slave who would do their chores and who they can order around. Since it was still morning the class wasn't minding her, they were on with their daily routine.

"Hey! Did you see Kana's commercial last night! She was so fabulous right! Her dress was so like _Oh My God!_ That's the new fashion around Tokyo now-a-days!" a girl with perm hair came blabbering around about the Commercial she saw last night.

"I totally agree with you Sumi-chan! Kana was so adorable, it's like that whatever she wear suit her!" a pink haired girl agreed, smiling so innocently.

"Oi, Sumire! Anna! Are talking about that _hot model-actress_ right? Kana I mean..." a dirty blonde boy walked to them asking, smiling carelessly.

"Oh, koko-kun you also like her? She's fabulous right?" Anna replied, Turing around to face koko, who was standing at her side.

"She's one hell of a goddess!" a bald kid join their talk, minutes later, their teacher finally arrive.

"Please be silent and take your seat. By the way Sakura-san, I'll be counting on you for the weekly duties." He stated, looking at the girl who was holding a Japanese History book.

"Hai." She replied with a quick nod.

"That's nerdy for you! Just like a dog! So loyal…" a girl with strawberry blonde hair snickered looking down on Mikan.

"Loyalty is the best Koizumi-san, but sluttly is despicable. Think before you speak, Please Look at yourself before looking down on other people." Mikan bluntly stated, as polite as she could. She didn't care if she'll be bullied since every move she make either would it be Good or Bad things the outcome is still the same_ 'getting bullied'_.

"How dare you talk back! I can't forgive you!" Luna snarled, clenching her jaws as she glared at mikan.

"That's enough both of you!" the teacher yelled, Luna was throwing tantrums while mikan was ignoring it.

* * *

**-Dismissal- **

"Look there she goes again…" Sumire muttered pointing at Luna who was walking nearer towards mikan.

"Poor Sakura-san, if I were her, I would kick Luna's ass off." Anna muttered back, pitying mikan's position.

"There's no helping it right? She's a daughter of one of school board council members, just one complains to her father and that student is as good as gone in just a day." Sumire sigh as she shook her head side by side…

"That's why I hate her to the core…" Nonoko butted, sipping her juice.

"Hey, nerd! What you did back there was totally unforgivable!" Luna was yelling in fury as she stomps her way towards her…

"…" Mikan didn't bother to rely since she knows nothing good will happen.

"So your ignoring me now! Crazy bitch! I'll show you whose boss! So better watch you're back ugly!" Luna snapped, "You don't have to come here tomorrow. I'll tell my father that you did something unforgivable…" Luna wickedly whispered those words to mikan.

"…" mikan still didn't spoke a word. _"Damn this cheeky brat is annoying. Who do you think you are, calling me ugly! Bitch!" _Mikan's mind was in chaos, she was desperately trying to hold back her anger, that's why she ignore her, and since she know that whenever she's mad or irritated she'll speaks it all out. Luna left mikan and she stomped her way out. Mikan on the other hand was arranging her things and doing the log book, relieve that Luna gave up, after that she grabbed her back and went out.

"So she threatened her?" sumire was observing them, and came up with that kind of conclusion.

"Miss-goodie-goodie, will strike again huh?" koko just joined their talk just recently.

"Nope, she'll fail this time that kind of tactics won't work on that kind of girl I'm referring to Sakura that is…" a raven haired girl interrupted, she was a bit curious to their discussion, so she bother to join them just killing her boredom.

"You can't serious right hotaru! She never fails!" Sumire gasped, seeing hotaru join them there was absolutely something about that girl named Mikan Sakura.

"Yeah, Luna never fails! She like a demon!" Anna and Nonoko said in union

"Oh, by the way. I just thought something just now. Have any of you guys seen her face? The glasses are on the way, her bangs are covering her forehead and her gloomy mood cover everything up, so in short I'm curious I wanna see her face." Koko wondered, as the rest of them stared at him.

"Now that you mention it. Well I bet she'll have a plain face and such like No charisma at all." Sumire snickered.

"Argh! Enough of the talk! I still have my club! I'll be going ahead guys! See you tomorrow!" Anna bid her goodbye and ran out, without looking back.

"Oh! Now that she mention it! I'm late for my club!" Nonoko panicked as she grabs her bag and dashed out.

"I guess we'll be going to huh? See you later Hotaru!" Sumire and koko said together as the grab their bags.

"Oh, I forgot you guys belong to the same club. I guess I'll be going too." Hotaru said with a small smiled on her face.

* * *

As Hotaru reach the school gate, there was a black Ferrari waiting for her, she smiled and didn't' hesitate to jump in. The one driving it was a girl around her age; she was wearing a wide clumsy smile on her face.

"That was fast." Hotaru said, binging out her laptop

"Not at all, you were just being talkative back there again." She smirked, looking at the raven girl who was seating beside her. She started the car's engine and began to drive.

"You were listening?" Hotaru said as she took a short peek at the girl.

"No, I wasn't. You guys where just too loud that the people who'll pass by at our classroom could hear enough." She stated bluntly.

"So in short you were listening." Hotaru sarcastically said.

"Yah, yah. Whatever. So they were curious what I really look? That's funny." She chuckled.

"If ever they'll see what you really look like they'll be surprise as hell. Right _**Kana**_? Or should I say **Mikan**?" Hotaru smirked, glancing at mikan, whose eyes were focus on the road.

"You think? Haha. That would be hilarious. But I won't reveal what I truly look like, dad will kill me if I do." Mikan just laughed it out. "And I bet Koizumi will freak out if she sees me tomorrow still attending school. How dare that crazy slut calls the School Chairman's daughter ugly. I really hate her guts!" while thinking back, mikan felt irritation.

"Mikan, can you calm down were in the middle of the road, and if you'll lose your temper I would gladly offer to you to jump out of this car than driving like a maniac." Hotaru bluntly said.

"Why would I jump out? This is my car for cryin' out loud. If you don't want me driving like a maniac then you should be the one to jump out right?" Mikan retorted, pissed off.

"No way. I can't afford to have ugly bruise on my pale white skin." Hotaru plainly said.

"Oi, I'm a model! I can't damage my skin you know! I can't afford to have a scratch or just a little tiny bruise! A model's skin she was more precious!" Before knowing mikan was in her on world again.

"Whatever. Just drive or else we'll be late for your pictorial…" Hotaru said accurately.

"Yeah, Yeah." Mikan just nod, flashing a tiny smile.

* * *

_**Seductive Assassin**_


	2. The Actor and The Model

Finally, I was able to upload this chapter. I know, right? Like it was so, so last year since I last update some chapters. So worry not anymore. I'm back and I'll be updating chapters weekly. Since all test, quizzes and essays are finally over! It's finally summer vacation. Haha… In the next few weeks that is… Since I just made my come back, I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter, but don't worry I'll try my best to catch up.

:D So everyone please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters so don't sue me…

* * *

_**Innocent Acts**_

* * *

Act 02 – _**The Actor and The Model**_

* * *

"I told you a thousand times already!" a raven boy snapped.

"Whatever Natsume, stop complaining! That was the final decision that _**WE**_ are going to study in that school!" a blonde boy snapped back.

"Why do we have to attend that stupid school anyway? Being home schooled wasn't that bad!" Natsume grunted.

"I know being home schooled wasn't bad, but the President insisted, and his daughter is also attending at that school." The blonde boy replied.

"The President's daughter you say? I didn't know that he had one." Natsume raised a brow.

"And now you know." The boy replied with sarcasm.

"Nice one Ruka, nice one." Natsume rolled his eyes; Ruka on the other hand just chuckled.

"Cool, an argument! Count me in." a brunette suddenly interrupted observing the boys arguing.

"If it isn't the _**OH**_ so famous Kana." Natsume blurted full of sarcasm, Kana just rolled her eyes and walked in.

"Jealous that much?" kana smirked.

"Me? Ha! Not at all." Natsume retorted.

"I see." Kana just gave up teasing him since its no use, "By the way. What were you guys arguing about?" kana sincerely asks.

"Oh. About us Trans—hmmfp!" Natsume suddenly covered Ruka's mouth to stop him talking. Kana raised a brow, surprised by Natsume's action. "You know. Even though were in work in a same company and both of us are co-models and co-actors it doesn't mean that you can already butt in to someone else's business." Natsume bluntly said.

"How Rude. I was just asking. Well never mind. I'm leaving anyway let's go Hotaru." Kana didn't hesitate to leave.

"Nice going smart ass. I thought you like her! But why did you _shoo_ her away?" Ruka exclaimed, irritated by Natsume's action.

"Since when Did I Like her! You've gotta be kidding!" Natsume brushed it off.

* * *

"Damn that jerk." Kana cursed, Hotaru was beside her, and they were walking on the hallway.

"Natsume was right though." Hotaru teased.

"So you on his side huh! Unbelievable! Are you really my best friend?" kana stared at Hotaru for moment.

"Of course I'm your best friend." Hotaru reassured with a grinning mischievously.

"Yeah right." Kana replied, rolling her eyes.

"By they way here's your schedule." Hotaru handed Kana a paper, kana accepted it and stared at it for a long moment.

"No way! You've gotta be kidding me! No Dinner Break! Are these people trying to kill me!" kana blurted, pissed off.

"Complain all you want, but warn you nothing will change." Hotaru flatly said, tire of listening at kana's bothersome complains.

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot you're that type of friend." Kana sigh and gave up, both of them continued to walk in that long wide hallway to reach their destination.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

"Damn that President!" Natsume grunted, pissed off.

"What now Natsume?" Ruka just stared at his best friend who was mad to death.

"Why the hell do I have to do this! I told him a million times! I prefer being home schooled!" he was already complain to the core, yet nothing change, he was force to attend Gakuen Alice.

"I Already told you to give up right? Why are you being stubborn? Besides attending this school ain't that bad." Ruka tried to calm Natsume down, but he failed to do so.

"Not bad you say! Then can you at least explain what those wild beasts want and why are they standing and drooling like a fool outside! The answer is simple. They are waiting for their prey to come out and that _**PREY**_ is _**US**_! Can you read the atmosphere!" Natsume snapped, glaring at those students who were peeping. Then after short minutes a girl with thick square glasses entered the faculty room.

"Um, Exc— What the!" She was surprise alright.

"Ah, Good Morning! Sakura-san, thanks for coming all the way here." Narumi greeted with a smile.

"Great. Now where stuck with a total nerd." Natsume rolled his eyes and sigh.

"_What the Hell are they doing here!"_ Mikan Panicked inside her thought but she was able to hide it.

"Now, now. Don't be so rude Natsume." Ruka said.

"Um, sensei is their something you want me to do since you called me." Mikan asks.

"Oh, right. I would like you to meet Hyuuga Natsume-kun and Nogi Ruka-kun; they'll be joining us later in class, and since you're the class representative, you have the right to know them ahead than your classmates. And boys if you ever have some questions feel free to ask Sakura-san okay?" Narumi flashed a smiled.

"O- Okay" Mikan sigh.

"Sure." Ruka replied.

"Hn." Was all Natsume replied, but something was bothering him for a while now, he just can't put it in word what exactly it is.

"Sakura-san, here are some papers, I want you to distribute it in class, and I'll be getting that back after dismissal got that?" Narumi asks. Mikan just nod.

"Hm? Sakura-san, can I ask you a question?" Ruka spoke, leaving Natsume shocked and curious.

"Sure, What is it Nogi-kun?" Mikan seemed surprise

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, you're using a "Pink Slash Shampoo" right?" Ruka said, leaving Mikan dumbfounded. Why would he notice such thing!

"Y- Yeah?" Mikan was shock and didn't know what to reply.

"Now I get it." Natsume suddenly smirk, leaving Mikan more worried.

"What are you two talking about?" Mikan was already freaking out.

"Your voice, your attitude, and you scent are exactly alike. But the only difference is your ugly and she's gorgeous. There's no way right?" Natsume said with a mocking smile plastered on his face.

"_Damn. Their sharp. But there's no need to blurt out the ugly part. Damn you Natsume!"_ Mikan thought and bit her tongue to prevent her from talking back.

"I don't get you at all; who and what are you talking about?" Mikan pretended.

"Oh, it was nothing. Better forget about it." Natsume said flatly.

"Alright guys, _chit-chats_ are over. It's almost time and we better get going." Narumi interrupted, so the four of them walked out and apparently Jinno-sensei scared off the wild beast who he thinks was bothersome.

* * *

_**Seductive Assassin**_


	3. The Girl Called Mikan

Haha, sorry for the last chapter, I know, having a cliffy chapter is really like an _"ARGH!"_ right? But I just want to add some suspense before the real thing. Haha, sorry for those who had mood swings... Just chill, so here's the 3rd chap! Enjoy guys! :D

**Author's Note:** _I have nothing to warn you except grammar errors._

* * *

_**Innocent Acts**_

* * *

Act 03 – **The Girl Called Mikan**

* * *

The classroom door slide open revealing a happy-go-lucky teacher, Narumi didn't have any second thoughts as soon are he open it, she twirl and waltz in like an idiot, smiling so widely.

"Children! I have good news! We have some new students joining us today!" Narumi blurted happily

"Does he always do that?" Ruka whispered to Mikan who was about to enter the classroom.

"Yup, you can get use to it soon enough." Mikan replied and walked in without saying another word, as soon as Mikan settled down.

"Boys! You can come in now!" Narumi called out. After short moments the room became a jungle.

"Oh My God! It's the real thing!" some girls exclaimed

"No way!" some girls squealed

"Good bye youth!" some boys cried.

"Hilarious." Mikan sarcastically muttered under her breath.

"Silence people! Now, let them introduce themselves." Narumi interrupted, "Go on." He gesture a hand.

"Nogi Ruka, 18, and as you see I'm currently working as an actor." Ruka said with a small smiled plastered on his angelic face.

"Hn. Hyuuga Natsume." That was all Natsume said.

"Alright then. Now, Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun you'll be sitting beside sakura-san." Narumi pointed at the vacant seat beside Mikan and unfortunately everyone's gazes turn to her, but not only gaze but also glares. Mikan sighs and thought only one thing.

"_Great. Another reason to Bully me."_ She thought.

"Tell me we aren't punished…" Natsume hissed.

"Hey! Nerd!" a certain strawberry blonde girl shouted that caught everyone's attention.

"…" Mikan didn't say anything.

"I know you heard me! Why are you still here! Aren't you supposed to be kicked out in this school! My dad took care all of it and said that you're good as gone!" Luna had a furious expression shown on her face.

"Certainly, but sorry to tell you, that your good for nothing plan didn't work on me." Mikan replied calmly, and which made the whole class dumbfounded and thought the same thing.

"_Who is this girl called 'Mikan?' but one thing's for sure; this girl ain't just any ordinary girl."_ And they were very sure of it.

"…" Luna was left speechless.

"Tell me the truth. Who the hell are you? I'm very sure enough that we've meet before." Natsume started to smell something fishy was going on.

"The truth? Well to make the long story short. I'm just your average nerd." Mikan plainly said.

"I see. So you're now playing the innocent type huh?" Natsume smirked trying to provoke Mikan.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny one Hyuuga." Mikan retorted with sarcasm.

"Interesting." Natsume grin. "I know I've heard that statement somewhere before. Coincidence?" he's sharp aright.

"_Damn him."_ Mikan thought, freaking out. "…." She tried to ignore him but he was pushing her on the edge, but thanks to our ice queen, Mikan who was in a pinch made a comeback.

"Hyuuga, Nogi. Stop messing around." Hotaru plainly said.

"…" Natsume didn't replied, _"So the great Imai is here, then that means Kana is also studying in this school?"_ he thought and a small smile suddenly appeared on his face which Hotaru saw and she find it very intriguing.

* * *

**-At the Roof Top-**

"Damn! Why did that stupid father of mine didn't told me anything about them entering this school!" Mikan snapped, as Hotaru watched her best friend going wild, while eating her crab brains.

"You know. This isn't the thing you should focus on. You should better focus on not to be found out that you are actually the 'kana' they idolize so much." Hotaru said, as she scoops a spoonful of crab brains inside her mouth.

"Argh! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Mikan gave-up. Since talking to Hotaru was useless, she knew that she'll always losses in their conversation or argument.

"By the way, Mikan I think Hyuuga got a crush on you, no I mean got a crush on 'kana'." Hotaru said smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. What a very funny joke you have." Mikan said full of sarcasm, she grimace as she look away at Hotaru.

"Anyway, don't let your guards down. Hyuuga's moves are suspicious. Let's go back to the classroom. Jin-Jin might scold us if were late." Hotaru said, as she walked away, Mikan on the other hand nods and followed her.

Few steps away to the classroom, Hotaru gave a Mikan a look, and Mikan understood what she meant and she just nods in agreement. Both of them went different ways, so no one will suspect that them. Hotaru was the first to enter at the first door, as Mikan followed entering the second door.

"Well, well. If it isn't the nerd freak." Luna snickered but Mikan just ignore her, as she proceeded to her seat, but there was still trouble waiting for her.

"Hmm? _Peach blossoms shampoo._" A raven boy muttered, as he stares at her. Mikan noticed this; she raised a brow and asks.

"What?" Mikan gave him a stoic look.

"Peach Blossoms Shampoo. You're wearing a Peach Blossoms Shampoo." He replied still staring at her.

"What about it?" she replied with curiosity written allover her face.

"Who are you?" Natsume glared in suspension.

"Huh?" Mikan retorted in confusion. _"Is this guy out if his mind?" _she thought.

"That shampoo you're wearing right now isn't available in the stores yet. Why are you wearing it now!" Natsume's suspicions even raised in a higher level. _"I knew it! This girl isn't just an ordinary nerd. And that's not all, the only people who had the sample are Imai, Ruka, Me, and Kana. Isn't that product supposed to be out for next month? Then why? "_ He thought

"_Shit. Why did father give him a sample! Damn! Now I'm toast!"_ Mikan was freaking out inside her head but she didn't show it to him.

"It's none of you're business. Someone gave it to me as a gift." Mikan fired back.

"Ehh? And who is that someone?" Natsume interrogated her more.

"Uhmm… the person gave it was -" Mikan was cut off by Hotaru.

"I was the one who gave it to her. Since I don't like the smell of that shampoo. And since Sakura-san helped me by my last report it's just normal to gave it to her as a gift. Thou I told her not to tell anyone about that." Hotaru plainly said.

"Tch." Natsume scowled. As he took his manga and used it cover his face, to take a nap. "_I'm not giving up. I know that their hiding something."_ He thought as a broad grin was shown on his face.

* * *

_**Seductive Assassin**_


	4. Her Manager

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors and the major OOC-ness.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 04 – **Her Manager**

* * *

"Oi, Kana!"

Mikan turned and gave a loud sigh, regretting to see the face she hated the most that was walking towards her. "Hyuuga. Get out. Right now!" She demanded as she gave a death glare.

She turned away to face the make-up artist, while the make-up artist glamour her up once again.

"So, what are you modeling this time?" Natsume folded his arms across his crest as he eyes Mikan intensely.

"Bikinis and Lingerie _duh_. Now get out!" Mikan was already at her peak, and any minutes from now she'll definitely explode.

"Seriously. Polka dots? You've gotta be kidding." Natsume started. "I mean. Who would wear that? Ain't it a bit childish? For teens like you? Learn the words _'that's-totally-embarrassing'_ once in a while will yah." Natsume was definitely wearing a broad smirk.

"Back at you pervert. You should also learn the words _'You're-despicable'_" Mikan retorted with a sly smile. "I said it once and I will not say it again. Leave!" she gritted her teeth as she glared at him.

"I thought you won't say it again but you just said it." He continued to smirk, thinking that he was winning.

"For pete's sake! Hyuuga! Get the hell out!" Mikan was already in fume.

"No fun. Fine. I'll go. Tch." Then he walked away to go do his own shoot. Once the make-up artist had disappeared, Mikan stamped her pink high heel on the ground in fury. Mikan was anxious about what Natsume said earlier, she walked towards the body sized mirror at the corner of the room and she twirled, stop and stared at her own image.

_"You gotta be kidding me. That Hyuuga really doesn't have a sense of fashions; I look completely gorgeous in this underwear.__Of course that Hyuuga jerk always has to get in my nerves. I really can't stand him. Well, whatever, I don't care a bit. He is practically nonexistent to me, seeing as I just broke our million dollar deal just to get away from him. Haha. Take that, sucka. I'll be the one having the last laugh! But my first priority is to make sure he doesn't find out that Kana is actually Mikan." _Mikan deeply thought, as she stared at her own self at the mirror. _  
_

* * *

**-Next Day- **

As Mikan stepped foot in the classroom, she was greeted by a grinning raven boy who was seating across the way. _"I'm gonna kill you someday Hyuuga."_ She cursed and sighs inwardly as she proceeded to her seat_. _

"Oh, yeah. By the way Ruka. Did you know that yesterday Kana was wearing a Polka dot patterned Undies?" Natsume say it a loud. Mikan's eyes narrowed.

"_His definitely doing it on purpose." _Mikan thought.

"Whoa! Really? Is Natsume-kun and Kana-san Close?" Luna butted in.

"Oh. Yeah! They're totally close, they always teased and insult one another." Ruka answered, smiling.

"Eh. Is Kana-san a wonderful person?" Koko joined their conversation.

"Yup, she's really a sweet girl. She even has a smile of a goddess." Ruka's eyes sparkled in delight

"So is she you're type?" Natsume questioned.

"Of Course!" Ruka blurted, few moments later he saw everyone grinning at him, and he suddenly went red.

"Ruka-kun's so cute!" all the girls chuckled including Hotaru and Mikan.

"I wonder how Kana will react if she heard that." Natsume said a he took a glance at Mikan who was busy _pretending_ that she was reading a text book. _"Gah! This Hyuuga is defiantly out of his mind!"_ she thought, she was straining her self not to loss it.

"Natsume-kun since you and Kana are_ that_ close, do you know her Full name or her Mobile number?" Sumire interrupted.

"Well, about that." Ruka started. "She's a very secretive person. We don't even know what school she attends or where she lives. I bet her manager knows. Since she always with her everyday." He continued.

"Secretive huh? By the way, who's her manager is he/she someone you know?" Anna and Nonoko ask in unison.

"Oh, her manager? She's someone _**we **_know." Natsume smirked emphasizing the word 'we' while he eyed the ice queen.

"What do you mean we? Don't tell me her manager is in** this** class?" Koko asks confused.

"Yea. She's in this very class. Right Imai?" Natsume said with sarcasm.

"I'm gonna kill you one day Hyuuga. Mark my words." Hotaru darkly said as she glared at him. Natsume just continued smirking.

"Whoa! No way! Imai-san is Kana-san's Manager! You've gotta be kidding!" Sumire gasped in shock.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm her manager alright. Satisfied?" Hotaru plainly said.

"Oh, by the way Imai-san, what school does Kana attend to?" Ruka asks.

"Yea. Where?" Natsume, he sounded rather jittery.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Hotaru smiled icily.

"_Hotaru. Good job!"_ Mikan thought as she gave an imaginary thumbs-up.

"Ehh... Is she that secretive that even her manager doesn't even know where she lives or what school she attends? Isn't she a bit too much?" Natsume was trying to provoke Hotaru, so that she could spill the bean.

"Tokyo University." Hotaru mutter as she glared at him. She was at her peak.

"And her home address?" Natsume was enjoying it.

"_Shit!"_ Mikan flinch as she cursed.

Hotaru was about to reach something inside her pocket, Mikan didn't gave any second thought as she jumped out and ran towards Hotaru.

"Imai-san." Mikan politely said as she grabs Hotaru's hands. Everyone was confused at Mikan's action and why didn't Imai shove her away? She always shove someone how touch her, those where the question running around her classmates mind. And thanks to that, the puzzle inside Natsume's head was forming bit by bit. He was enjoying the scene and one more piece needed and the puzzle will be complete, the questions inside his head will be answered, all he need is just one more. Through those, Natsume gave a smirk full of satisfaction as he eyes the two girls who were standing before him.

* * *

_**Seductive Assassin**_


	5. The Suspicions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors, typos and the major OOC-ness.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 05 – **The Suspicions**

* * *

"Natsume, you went too far in provoking her. If it wasn't for Sakura-san-" Ruka was cut off by Natsume.

"Sakura-san what? Figure it out already. Only Kana knew that when Imai gets ticked off shell grab that _thing_." Natsume said, smirking.

"So, you're telling me that Kana is Sakura?" Ruka raised his brow.

"Ain't it already obvious? Sakura's shampoo, voice, movements and the way she talks back. It's all the same as Kana's." Natsume paused, when he saw Kana walking pass by to his dressing room together with a grey-haired boy at her left side while Imai was at the right. "Who's that guy?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"Who knows? I rarely see him together with Kana. Maybe her Boyfriend?" Ruka said, as throb of pain hit Natsume's chest.

"Tsk." Natsume grimaced.

"Why don't you confess to her already?" Ruka just stared at him.

"Why would I?" Natsume raised a brow.

"You love her right?" Ruka said.

"Ha? What are you talking about Ruka? I can't even stand that girl's ranting and now you want me to confess to her? You've gotta be kidding." Natsume shrugged.

"Oh. You can't stand it huh? But it's more like you enjoyed it." Ruka teased.

"Urgh. Whatever." Natsume said in defeat. Both of them left the dressing room and went walking through the hallway. Two staff walked pass by them, busy chit-chatting.

"Kana's little brother is so handsome."

"His totally gorgeous, but it's such a waste. He doesn't like modeling."

"Eh. So that grey-haired boy just now, was Kana's little brother. Natsume ain't that a relief?" Ruka mocked.

"Funny one Ruka." Natsume replied with sarcasm.

* * *

"Mikan. Are you sure that you didn't give away your identity to Hyuuga this afternoon? That was stupid of you to jump in and stops me at the point. I saw everyone's reaction and they were definitely dumbfounded." Hotaru said.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. If ever I'll be found out by him, it doesn't matter." Mikan Smiled.

"Eh? Did, Hotaru-nee got ticked off? I wish I've seen it. So did she shoot someone with that _thing_?" the grey-haired boy snickered.

"Yo-chan, do you want to get hit?" Hotaru coldly asks.

"Of course not." Youichi went pale.

"Good." She replied with a nod.

"Haha…" Youichi laughed awkwardly, as he rustles his hair.

"Oh, by the way. Onee-sama." Youichi paused.

"Huh? What is it Youichi?" Mikan blinked

"Oh, never mind." Youichi smiled.

"Well, okay." Mikan said, staring at him. Youichi continued to smile.

"_I think it's better not to tell her. She might freak out." _Youichi thought as he inwardly sighs.

* * *

**-Next Day at the Classroom-**

"Ne, yesterday was rather somewhat a shocking event don't you think? Sumire muttered.

"Totally. I mean. That was the first time I saw Hotaru-chan that pissed, she's usually cool and calm, but that not all, who would have thought that Hotaru-chan and Sakura-san are close." Anna added.

"I wonder what those two's relationship is." Koko wondered.

"Oh, by the way. Did you remember what she said to us at the time when Luna threatened Sakura?" Sumire said, as she recalled.

"Nope, she'll fail this time that kind of tactics won't work on that kind of girl I'm referring to Sakura that is…" Anna, Nonoko and Koko said it in unison.

"Right. And Hotaru was absolutely right about it. There's something about those two. I think their hiding something. A secret that No one should know." Sumire was observing each detail carefully, and came up with that kind of conclusion.

"And I also notice that, Hotaru is trying to protect sakura-san from Hyuuga-kun." Yuu joined their conversation.

"That's also what we observe." Anna and Nonoko said in synch.

"One more thing. It's really bothering me." Koko said tapping his chin.

"What is it? What's bothering you?" Sumire blurted, she wanted to know it desperately.

"Well, do you think that it's weird? I mean, since the first day of school she's always wearing those huge square glasses and that braids, it's as if she trying to purposely hide her face." Koko said, looking at the gang.

"She _**is**_." Natsume interrupted.

"_Whoa! Hyuuga is talking to us!" _The five of them gasped in surprise.

"Hyuuga-kun? Why do you think so?" Sumire, Anna and Nonoko ask, curiosity ran through their head.

"Intuition." Natsume said, with a smirk.

"Hyuuga-san. Do you know her by any chance?" Koko asks.

"Natsume. Call me Natsume. Well you can put it that way" He said, grinning.

"Oi, Natsume stop talking nonsense. There no way she could be _her_." Ruka hissed.

"You're just too dense to notice Ruka." Natsume mocked.

"Shut up." Ruka replied, irritated.

Moments later, Mikan entered the class silently as she proceeded to her chair. She was somewhat surprise that Natsume wasn't bothering her. She looked around and spotted him talking with Koko, Sumire, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko, then Hotaru came in after.

"_What's that guy up too now? Or did he give up? Well it would be better if that's the case."_ Mikan thought, searching for something inside her bag. _"Shit."_ She inwardly cursed. _"Damn. I left my history book at the dinning table. Off all the books to be left! History of all things!"_ Mikan panicked inside her thoughts. While Mikan was panicking, the classroom suddenly went noisy, two girls were squealing as they entered the classroom.

"I wonder what class his in! This is the first time I saw such beauty!"

"And his tall too!"

"Hey, what's the noise all about?" Sumire asks, the two girls.

"A very handsome boy is coming towards this way." The two replied in unison. When Mikan heard it, she snaps back at reality, Hotaru just listened.

"Aside from Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun, there isn't another handsome boy in our class." Sumire bluntly said, all the boys in the class broke in tears. Which the girl found it funny.

"Sumi-chan is so cruel of you." Anna and Nonoko giggles.

Then the rumored boy arrived, standing in front of the huge wide open door. Mikan broke in sweats.

"Huh? Isn't that they boy we saw yesterday? His kana's little brother right?" Ruka whispered to Natsume.

"…" Natsume just gave a nod. _"Why is he here?"_ he thought.

"_Shit. Please don't let him find me!"_ Mikan freaked out.

"Mikan-nee-sama!" the boy called out, as he looked around.

"Mikan-nee-sama?" the whole class halted as they turned their glaze at Mikan.

"What?" Mikan ran toward him.

"What's with the ugly get-up Onee-sama?" Youichi gave a confused look.

"Gah! I need a word with you!" Mikan said irritated, she grab Youichi's hand and dash off. Leaving the whole class stunned and speechless.

"My. My." Hotaru gave a sigh as she shook her head. _"Good thing Luna isn't here yet." _Hotaru thought. Then she walked out and followed Mikan and Youichi.

* * *

"Onee-sama, you're gripping too much." Youichi said. "And by the way, is this the kind of scene that the old sister grabs her little brother at the school's backyard and confessed to him?" Youichi jokingly said.

"That would be gross." Mikan retorted without any hesitation.

"I was only kidding. What's with the nerd get-up? This is the first time I saw you wearing that kind of thing." Youichi said, pointing at Mikan's attire.

"To keep that freaky fan boys and you just blow my cover away!" Mikan said, pissed off.

"Ohhh." Youichi replied, staring at his sister. "You're in big trouble then." He laughed, Mikan twitched.

"Yup, she's in big trouble Yo-chan." A girl interrupted.

"Oh, Hotaru-nee! Ohayou!" Youichi smiled.

"Ohayou." Hotaru greeted back.

"Ignoring me now huh?" Mikan sulked.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the Classroom-**

"Who would have thought that the ugly Sakura-san have a very handsome little brother." A girl said.

"Maybe she's adopted?" a boy questioned.

"Sumire, did you remember Sakura-san's little brother said?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, it was 'What's with the ugly get-up Onee-sama.'" Sumire recalled, looking at the gang.

"Natsume. So it was really her." Ruka mutter in disbelief.

"Heh, all I need is for her to slip." Natsume mumbles, smirking evilly.

* * *

_**Seductive Assassin**_


	6. Keeping the Secret Safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors, typos and the major OOC-ness.

I would like to thank _**MyMysteriousSoul **_for the wonderful idea. So This chapter is dedicated to you. Thou I made some twist in it.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 06 – **Keeping the Secret Safe**

* * *

"Dad! Big trouble!"

"What's with the big panic? Mi-chan?" he said as he turned to see his daughter heavily panting, there was a moment of silence, and he eyed her for a moment and spoke. "What's up with that ugly get-up?" he laughed, Mikan glared.

"Stop laughing like an idiot dad!" Mikan said irritated, "Weren't you the one who told me to hide my true Identity from the camera!" she snapped.

"I did," he paused, and stared to laugh again, Mikan was red in anger. "But, I wasn't expecting that you would dress like that." He said pointing mikan's outfit as he clutched his stomach, it was aching for laughing so hard.

"Whatever! Will you please listen dad!" Mikan was being impatient. Her father couched light and started to get serious.

"Ok…" he paused, Mikan stared at him confused. "Gyahaha!" he went of laughing again, slamming his palms on the table many times as he could, as he clutched his stomach. Mikan glared at him, she was ready to smack his head out and suddenly a woman in her thirties casually walked in.

"Mom! Thank god you're here! Dad won't stop laughing." Mikan groaned.

"Really? So? Can I hear the good joke?" she paused and stared at Mikan for a moment. When she was about to say something, Mikan spoke first.

"**GAH! ENOUGH!" **Mikan yelled, she swung the door open and bolted out of her father's study room.

"Oh, My. She's very angry." Yuka said, chuckling.

"Teasing her once in a while ain't that bad." Yuki said, lightly laughing.

"Have you told her about Rei?" Yuka asks, staring at her husband.

"Nope, not yet." He shook his head.

"You better tell here soon." She said. Yuki gave a quick nod.

* * *

**-Dining Room- **

"Dad, about what I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon."

"Oh, yeah. What is it you want to talk about?" he replied, looking at Mikan who was busy playing with her food.

"I think Hyuuga found out about my true identity." Mikan said, dejected.

"So you were worried about that? Isn't it alright for him to know? I mean you both work at the same company so why hide it away from him?" he asks. Mikan gave him a scornful expression, and it wasn't a good sign. "Mikan, I don't want to poke my nose in your business, but I need to know why you're against in Hyuuga-kun finding out that you're kana and Kana is Mikan?" Yuki was now in serious mood, he doesn't like it when Mikan showed that kind of expression.

"…_mumbles…mumbles…"_

"Mikan, if you keep mumbling like that I really won't help you." He said, looking at Mikan how was acting all fidgety. He raised a brow, and he thought it was very suspicious. "Don't tell me." He stated, Mikan looked up, staring at him. _"I thought so."_ Yuki thought and sigh, as he shook his head. "We'll talk later. We should eat first." He said, savoring the wine which the servants prepared just for him. Later on both Mikan and Yuki had a good and serious talk, all he did was listen to Mikan's story.

"Ok, Spill the beans." He demanded, glazing at Mikan. "I know your hiding something. I can see right through you. Your not a good liar Mikan and I know you know that too." He utter, Mikan didn't hesitate anymore, she told him everything.

"Who would have guessed that you have a huge crush with Hyuuga? And you even choose the cocky one. You're definitely my daughter Mikan." Yuki chuckled, as Mikan lighten up. That was a very good sign, and her father was definitely going to help her.

"Ok, I'll gather up all the female top model, and your duty is to go and beg Hotaru-chan. Got that?" Yuki said, grinning at Mikan.

"Sure thing! No problem! Thanks a lot dad! I knew I could count on you! I love you dad!" Mikan happily said and gave him a peck on the cheeks, and dashed towards her room.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

"Hotaru, I'm betting my life into it. Please dress up like me, I'm begging you Hotaru! Dad said, he'll gather up all the models and have some Live Fashion show. Please Hotaru just for this day! And I promise to buy you 12 box a day of crab brains for the rest of the month. I won't bother you after this." Mikan begged her life, like she was betting a life and death situation.

"Sure." Hotaru gave her a quick response, with the same stoic expression. Mikan can't help it but to burst out hugging her and just for this time, Hotaru didn't budge her off. _"12 boxes of crab brain is at stake. I need to put up with her. But being 'her; for a day might be fun. I can finally get my hands on those stupid bullies." _Hotaru smirked darkly, as she returned Mikan's hug.

* * *

**-Classroom-**

"Hey! Did you hear! YYMS Company is having a Live Fashion Show this coming Saturday at the school's court yard! And the Theme is: Girl In Love! Famous Female Model will be attending it! Let's watch it everyone and since we have half day classes in that day let watch, it's just like killing two birds with one stone! And I'm 100% positive that Kana will show up! It's a one time chance to meet her in person!" Anna and Nonoko announced it with enthusiasm, squealing and giggling.

"I wonder about that. Kana might be not appearing." Natsume butted in, a small smirk was plastered on his face while looking at Mikan, who was sitting silently beside him, reading a literature book.

"_I really hate that smirk. Someday I'll definitely pound him!"_ Mikan cured him under her breath.

"Impossible. I'm sure Kana will attend since it's their company after all. She's the star of the show." Koko said, a signature of a goofy smile was plastered on his face.

"But, it's been bothering me. What's the meaning of 'YYMS' anyway? Ne, Natsume-kun you know the meaning right? You worked there after all." Sumire stated, completely curious.

"Who knows…Why not asks the owner's manager?" Natsume crocked a smile, glancing at Hotaru, "- or why not ask the owner it self?" his glaze turned to mikan's.

'Mikan bolted up and punched Natsume's face with her bare fist' _"You jerk! Do you wanna fight!" _

"_Of course that's what I wanted to do. But I need to hold back." _Mikan inwardly sniffed, her mind was really messed up, since Natsume was always giving her the reason to go berserk.

"Ne, Natsume-kun. I notice it for a while now, but it's as if that your waiting for someone to slip. Or ways I over thinking?" Koko said, rustling his hair, as she laughed lightly.

Natsume gave him a smirk "- I wonder."

"Hyuuga, you're really enjoying this huh?" Hotaru approached him with a blank expression. "Enjoy while you can Hyuuga." She said and left, it was self-study because the teacher's were having a meeting on how to design the stage and such.

"What's with that?" Sumire asks, confused at hotaru's sudden action. She wasn't like that before.

Before they knew it, the time of the day had finally come. Everyone was really exited to the point that they ignored the teacher's intrusions.

Natsume mumbles, searching around the classroom. " - I knew it. She's here, so that means Kana won't be appearing." He smirked.

"_Enjoy while you can Hyuuga."_ Hotaru thought, smirking evilly, but they didn't saw it since the book she was reading was on the way.

_**-Chatter- -Chatter-**_

"Why is it so noisy outside?" Sumire asks, Turing around to face the wide open door.

"Kyaa! The Models had arrived and they're on their way to the chairman's office. " a girl from the other class was squealing.

"Kyaa! The top models are all gathered! Yuri Ebihara-sama! Yoko Horiuchi-sama! Moe Oshikiri-sama! Meisa Kuroki-sama! and Tao Okamoto-sama! It's like a dream come true! After the fashion show I'll definitely gonna have pictures with them!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. They were jumping happily up and down in excitement.

"Oh my _**gawd!**_" Sumire suddenly squeal, "I can't believe it! I saw the real thing in flesh! I want to have an autograph Kana-sama!" she ran towards her without any second thoughts, Natsume flinch in disbelief, She was there and yet she's also here! What the hell was going on!

"Ara?" Mikan notice Natsume was staring at her, but it was more like a death glare to me. "What's with the scary look? Did you miss me that much?" Mikan teased him. She didn't hesitate to enter the room, she walked towards him smiling.

"You make me sick." Natsume hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But please remember that you owe me your job. I doubt that you wont make this far. Remember that Hyuuga, I'm not threatening you. I just want you to know what **Limits** are." Mikan was dead serious as she gave him a death glare, she emphasized the word 'limits' and that was absolute very clear that she's pissed off or should I say she was ready to kill someone any moment from now. Natsume was dumbstruck, his eyes widen in shock, not because of what she said, it was because that was the first time he saw her _**that **_angry. Hotaru just looked at Mikan, but of course she was in disguise are _'Mikan'_. The entire class saw the whole thing, they were very shock to see that happened, they thought that Kana and Natsume had a very nice relationship. Hotaru stood up, it was her way to distract the heavy atmosphere since the only one can calm Mikan is her and the only one can calm her is Mikan; it was a very understandable logic.

"Oh my. Aren't you adorable!" Mikan squeal so suddenly jumped and hug Hotaru. "– thanks." Mikan whispered.

"No problem." Hotaru whispered back.

"Hey nerd! Stop hugging Kana-sama!" Luna interrupted, pissed off.

"Wasn't that a bit rude?" Mikan innocently said. Turning to look at Luna.

"No, not at all Kana-sama, that thing might infect you with nerd germs." Luna said, in a very calm way.

"_That thing_? Umm, and who might you be little girl?" Mikan calmly ask, with a sweet and caring smile.

"Oh. I'm Luna Koizumi. It's an honor meet you Kana-sama!" Luna said as she offered her hand, thinking that Mikan will accept it.

"Oh, sorry but I." Mikan paused, "- I might get a _bitchy-flu_. So excuse me. I need to the chairman's office." Mikan calmly and coldly brushed her off.

"What!" with that Luna was humiliated in front of the class; she was made a laughing stock by everyone. Luna snapped, and threw a book at mikan's head and it hit her hard real **hard**.

"Oh my, what a very rude thing to do to a famous model." Mikan was smiling sweetly alright, a smile which a devil would surely be frightened to death if he sees it. "Luna Koizomi, right? I'll remember that. I wish my hands won't slip and crossed out your name in the school student's record book and marked it as **EXPELLED** by accident. See you later Luna-chan!" after that speech, Mikan exited calmly and safely. Leaving them dumbfounded and astounded.

"Oh, now I remember, Kana's the owner of this school. This school was a birthday present from her parents. So she can do whatever she likes." Koko interrupted the silence, Luna went pale and faint.

"Natsume." Ruka tapped him on his shoulders, he was smiling. "I think you should watch your words from now on Natsume. Kana-san was really hurt by what you said." Ruka said.

"I wasn't able to stop myself from insulting her." Natsume whispered to himself.

"It's bothering me. If Kana's not Sakura and Sakura's not Kana, then who the hell is she! But somehow, Sakura's a little bit out of it today, I wonder why?" Ruka mutter. While Natsume just listened to him.

"Was she really that angry because I told her that she make's me sick?" Natsume thought, he was thinking deep. Not caring about the world.

"What a very amusing expression you've got there Hyuuga." Hotaru smirked evilly; she was definitely up to something.

After the tiring day, the fashion show ended successfully, many students watched it, and they really enjoyed it. There was also some outsider who got some pass, made it in and with that Mikan's secret was buried deep again. one thing Mikan didn't foresaw was that a storm was on it way to japan right now. A new trouble is waiting for her again.

* * *

_**Seductive Assassin**_


	7. The Storm has Arrive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors, typos and the major OOC-ness.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 07 – **The Storm has Arrive**

* * *

"Rei-kun, we have some changes in our plans."

"Huh? Did something happen while I was away?" Rei asked, dragging a chair that was located across the end of the room, back to the front desk and sitting down, draping an arm across the back.

"Mikan has already fallen for Hyuuga, and from as what Ruka reported, Natsume also love Mikan and he doesn't have any plan on confessing to her since that stupid brat's afraid of rejection." Yuki sighed, running a hand through his hair. "- And Mikan's at her rebellious stage. She really doesn't want Natsume to find out her façade at school. _'It's embarrassing if he finds out that I disguise like this and I wont be able to face him again' _She said that to me, begging like her life was at stake. I'll just let you take care of everything from now on, do what you want to do for those two to be together."

"Well, it's easy being said than done but that's my specialty. By the way Uncle why do I have to be in the picture? You can just make them tell them that both of them are fiancés?" Rei asks, crossing his arms on his chest. "- and why does it have to be Natsume?"

"It's more dramatic this way." Yuki wickedly smirked, standing up walking towards the window as he looked down watching the walking people from below. "Why does it have to be Natsume huh? Well that's a good question. His father was a bestfriend of mine; he was the one who helped me to make this company stand tall, and successful. But fate was being cruel, He and his wife were on their way to Okinawa to meet someone, they meet a traffic accident and died at the age 28. Natsume was a middle-schooler at that time. I decided to adopt him but Yuka suggested that will just support him from the shadows and when he reach the right age will hire him in our company and let him marry our one and only daughter and that's Mikan. So I followed what my wife said, and it's a good thing that they're secretly in love with each other or else I have to force them marry."

"Wow. Who would have thought that Natsume had that kind of harsh life? It's just like a fairy tale, but vise-versa. Mikan's the Prince and Natsume's the princess who suffers under the cruelty of the world." Rei commented

"So, I already processed your papers so your ready to, it's still 7:32am and classes start at 8:30. I think you can make it in time. You missed Mikan right and I'm sure Mikan missed you too. And I already contact your homeroom teacher Narumi and he'll be waiting for you at the teacher's lounge." Yuki smiled. "Oh, and Yuka's really excited to see you. She even fixed the guest room just for you." He continued.

"First day of school, huh? Well, I'm kinda exited." Rei grin, stretching is arms over his head and standing up. "See you around uncle!"

After Rei had left, Yuki sat down again with his head held up by one of his hand, staring out of the window and down at the streets, he was exited to see the outcome of his little plan.

* * *

"Good Morning." Mikan greeted as she walked inside the dinning room. "Huh? Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Good morning. Dad went to the office early and Mom made a five laps run around the neighborhood because she gain 2 pounds." Youichi said, staring at Mikan, with his eyebrows rose in astonishment. "Oh, I see your still wearing that ridicules getup. By the way, what happened? It's rare for us to meet in the morning. You always leave before seven. It's already seven thirty."

"I overslept. Got a problem with that? And don't call these ridicules." Mikan grunted pointing at her outfit, jerking out the chair and sitting on it grabbing the bread and butter.

"Nee-sama. How about driving me to school? It's really troublesome for me to bring my car to school, girls keeps bugging me to ride them home." Youichi groan.

"No can do Yo-chan. I'm always taking the train. That's why I leave so early." Mikan gave him an immediate response. "– and I'm not bringing that red flashy car to school, Hyuuga might start suspecting me as Kana again and I'm positive I won't be able to get away next time. Hyuuga's not an idiot you know."

"How boring. Oh, come on nee-sama just this once!" Youichi begged, "And if you'll take the train today you'll be late _BIG TIME_." Youichi grinned, thinking that Mikan might change her mind.

"Oh, Yeah. Of course! Ok." Mikan gasped.

"So, You're gonna drive?" Youichi brightened up.

"Just Kidding." Mikan said, with a bored look on her face, as she continued eating. "Don't worry hotaru's gonna pick me up today, and drop me 5 meters away the school gate, you can just ride with us."

"Oh, she also overslept?" Youichi gasped in disbelief. "Whoa. _**THE**_ Hotaru-nee? Overslept? Is the world near at its end?"

"If Hotaru hears that, I bet she's not gonna hesitate to hit you with her Baka-gun. It's can't be helped, she was fixing my schedule for this week and before she notice it was already very late at night." Mikan said, finishing the last bite of her bread, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. Seconds later, they heard a car's horn honking twice.

"Ah. Speaking of the devil, let's go Yo-chan."

"Yeah sure." Youichi gave a quick nod; both of them stand up, grabbing their stuffs.

They were running towards hotaru's care and didn't hesitate to jump in. Hotaru just waited for them to settle down and by the moment they buckled their seatbelts, Hotaru stepped on the gas and drift off.

"Ne, Hotaru. Why were you so silent yesterday? It was too obvious that the Mikan you acted yesterday was a bit odd and indifferent. I mean, yes the whole camouflage was successful, but you were so stiff and the _'Imai' _aura of yours was all over it." Mikan heavily sighed.

"Mikan." She started, her eyes were still fixed on the road. "- everyone noticed _not_ a single thing. So no need to talk about it anymore it's just a waste of breath."

"Heh? So Hotaru-nee impersonated Nee-sama? I wish I've seen it." Youichi snickered.

"Do you want me to throw you out on the road Yo-chan?" she evilly sneers.

"I'll keep my mouth shut." Youichi said, hopelessly shook his head.

"Good." Hotaru respond.

"Ahaha." Mikan laughed uneasily.

* * *

"Excuse me, is Narumi-sensei here?"

"Oh, that would be me. Are you Rei Serio by any chance?" Narumi said, approaching him flapping the documents he was holding.

"_Whoa! What a great sense of fashion you got there." _Rei thought sarcastically. "Yes. That would be me. It's a pleasure to meet you sensei."

"The pleasure is all mine." Narumi replied, smiling stupidly. "You just arrive in time. Now, let's get going. I'm sure everyone would also be pleased to meet you."

"Hai." Rei gave a quick nod.

"Ah! She's here!" Anna gasped, pointing at the girl who just entered. "Hotaru-chan! Why were you absent yesterday? Kana visited our classroom and she was pissed at Natsume, then when Luna insulted Sakura-san, Kana defended her and scared Luna away."

"I was at the Chairman's office, arranging the schedule and everything. I'm Kana's manager after all." Hotaru emotionlessly said.

"And the thing is, Sakura-san was a bit weird yesterday. I mean yeah, she's always weird, but yester she seems out of it. It was like she wasn't there but she was there. Do you get my point? It's like she's a ghost. She didn't have the atmosphere she always has." Sumire blurted. "Oh, speaking of the devil." She whispered.

"_Oh, I was that really obvious?"_ Hotaru thought amused. She notices that someone was looking at her from afar. She turned her gaze towards the door, and then her eyes meet mikan's eyes, with a_ 'See I told you so' _look. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and look away. Mikan silently walked towards her seat. Natsume was glaring at her nonstop, but she just ignored it.

"Good Morning Class! Go back to your respective seats I have some good news today!" Narumi blurted, swinging the door wide open, waltzing in.

"What a flashy entrance you got there sensei." Rei snickered. He was waiting for Narumi to give him a signal to enter the classroom.

"Today, a new transfer student will be joining us, be nice to him okay? You can come in now." Narumi smiled, "– and please introduce yourself." Rei calmly walked in, and stood in front of everyone. Some of the girls where drooling and some of the boy where burning in jealousy. Some where not paying attention and I guess you already knew who those people are.

"Rei Serio. Nice to meet you." Mikan flinch when she heard the name, slowly turning her head to face the boy who was standing in front. He eyes widened in horror, jerked up causing everyone to stare at her, "You've gotta be kidding." She mouthed, staring at the boy. Rei plastered a small smirk and spoke.

"It's been a while Mi-chan."

"Rei-chan! What are you doing here!" Mikan said, freaking out.

"Mi-chan? Rei-chan?"

The entire class was confused and shock. As they look at Mikan and then back to Rei.

"Heh, what with the - -" he was cut off by Mikan who was walking towards him.

"Say another word and I won't speak to you again." She mumbles under her breath.

"Sorry, sorry." Rei apologized, narumi suddenly forced a cough.

"Sorry to interrupting the long awaited reunion but Mikan-chan, please go back to your seat and don't worry after this is a free activity." Narumi smiled, Mikan gave him a nod and went back to her seat. "So I'll be going now. Rei-kun, if you have any questions about stuffs regarding at school, just ask Mikan-chan about it." After that narumi fled out not saying another word.

"Um, what's Sakura-san and Rei-kun's relationship?"

He smirks looking at Mikan. "Actually she's my fiancé."

"Ehh!" the whole class gasped in surprise.

"Why would you have such ugly fiancé?" Luna asks, full of sarcasm.

"Ugly? Are you talking about Mikan being ugly? Aren't you the one who's ugly? Better watch your mouth bitch." Rei was giving death glare.

"_Ah, she got owned!"_ everyone thought.

"Mou! Rei-chan that's enough!" Mikan interrupted, grabbing his shoulder.

"But- she just insulted you!"

"I don't care!" Mikan grunted, "– and what with the fiancé thing?" she whispered.

"Nah, don't mind it." He smirked, "oh, you really do look ugly in that Getup, no wonder she was insulting you."

"Gah! You pissed me off!" Mikan snapped.

"Sakura-san's _'silent and seat in the corner of the room'_ image is slowly disappearing don't you think?" Koko muttered.

"Totally." Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Yuu agreed.

"_Annoying fools."_ Natsume scoffed.

"Hey, Mi-chan." Rei smirked, "Come here for a moment." He said grabbing Mikan near the door.

"What?" she raised her brow.

"I'll confiscate these ugly glasses." Rei said, snatching her glasses away as mad a full dash out, Mikan turned around to cover her face and went running after Rei. "Give that back! You sneaky mutt!" Mikan yelled.

"_Those idiots are attracting too much attention."_ Hotaru sighed, as she shook her head, leaving the noisy classroom.

"Damn! I didn't see her face! Did anyone saw it?" Koko groaned. Everyone shook their head.

"There fast." Anna complemented "But why is Mikan-chan so desperate to hide her face?"

"Ain't that obvious? It's because she's ugly!" Luna said.

"Chocolate brown orbs." Natsume mutter.

"Did you say something Natsume?" Ruka questioned, turning his head to look at Natsume.

"_I caught a glimpse of her eyes; she had the same eyes as Kana. So she __**is **__Kana! Then the one who was with us the whole time when the live show was still going on was Imai, no wonder it was odd."_ Natsume smirked in amusement, but seconds later his smirk disappeared and it was replaced by a scornful expression. _"Fiancé. Huh?"_

* * *

"What was that for! Are you out of your freakin' mind!" Mikan grunted, smacking Rei on the head.

"I just want then to see your face that's all." He smirked.

"Whenever you show up you're always up to no good." Mikan sigh, rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a complement." Rei flash a broad grin.

"So, what's your business here?" Mikan asks.

"I'm here to settle some things and after that I'll go back to Italy. That all there is to it." Rei calmly said.

"I see. So where are you staying tonight?"

"Where else? Of course I'll be staying in your house." He stated matter of fact.

"_No wonder dad was out so early, he already knew that this annoying mutt was comin_g." Mikan gave a heavy sighed. _"I hope his not planning on exposing me to the whole class."_

"_So the curtains will rise up and it will be a very dramatic chapter right uncle?" _Rei thought inwardly smirking. _"Better get ready Mi-chan, Natsume-kun. I'll be your worst nightmare and you'll be thanking me after this."_

* * *

___**Seductive Assassin**_


	8. She Got Busted

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors, typos and the major OOC-ness.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 08 – **She** **Got Busted**

* * *

"Mi-chan. Why are you so desperate dressing up like that?"

"Rei-chan. Please try to imagine, if I were to walk around as my normal appearance. What do you think will happen?" Mikan asks, slouching at the couch, while reading Fashion Magazine.

"Fan boys will be swarming around you and deadly girls who envied you might stab you from behind. Those are the possible thing will happen if you walk around with your normal appearance." Rei stated absently said, eyes focus on the television, squatting on the carpeted floor whose fingers were playing with the remote buttons.

"Can you not include the deadly girl's thing?" Mikan was horrified, smacking Rei on the head with the magazine.

"Smacking me on the head was totally uncalled for!" Rei winced in pain, rubbing the sore part, glaring at Mikan. "Urgh. I hate it when you do that."

"… I'm sorry." Mikan dejected, looking at Rei with a very apologetic eyes.

Rei sigh and smiled. "It's alright."

"That's a bit rare for her to apologize like that." Youichi sarcastically said, leaning on the wall 3 feet away from the couch. He was smirking. "Ne, nee-sama, did you catch a cold or something?"

"Shut up." Mikan threw him a death glare, but Youichi just ignore it. "Hey! Little boy, isn't it past you bed time!"

"Who care about bed time?" Youichi stated, walking towards them, smiling. "Anyway Rei-nii, it's been a while. How's your company in Kyoto been doing?"

"Standing tall as always. Since the owner is a very handsome guy and a lady killer too." Rei broadly smirked, eyeing Youichi.

"Lady killer m ass, then why are you still single until today?" Mikan said with sarcasm. "Oh, come to think of it. You were my _**so **_called _**fiancée**_ that's why you didn't court Nobara-chan or the fiancée think is just an excuse because you don't have the guts to court her? Oh my, Rei-chii is scared of rejection, what a _half-ass _attitude you got there. Be a man and confess to her already!"

"Oh, _**look **__**who's talking**_." Rei emphasize, staring straight at her, smirking. "Mikan Sakura, starting tomorrow I'm make your life a living hell and please don't hate me about it. I'm just doing it for your sake, and you brought it up by yourself. I'll just follower your example. **'Don't be so half-ass. Hurry up and confess.'** Right? It's already late; I'm going to bed first. Good Night." Those were the last word Rei said, as he left Mikan and Youichi in the living room, which was dumbstruck.

"What was that all about?" Mikan asks, confused.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out _**O-nee-sa-ma**_." Yoichi cutely mouthed and left. _"Nee-sama just pulled Rei-nii's trigger. I'm gonna visit their classroom starting tomorrow. I bet something interesting will happen." _Youichi evilly smirked.

"_I have a very bad feeling about this." _Mikan gulped.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

_**-Mikan's POV-**_

Is it just me, or Hyuuga kept staring at me! Ever since I came inside the classroom he's staring at me like hell! What's with him? Is this a new way of bugging me? It was very annoying. I can't help it anymore!

"What!" I turned to face him.

He scowled, "Nothing." He said, looking away. Well that's good. I can finally be at ease. I was finally Lunch break. Rei approached me and invited me to have lunch with him. I smile and nod.

"Oh, Natsume-kun, care to have lunch with us, Ruka-kun too." Rei blurted, which caught me awestricken.

I snapped out of it, "Why does it have to be him!" I boomed, irritated. I just saw Rei smirked, I he was up to no good. Youichi was right. I did pull his trigger last night. So is this revenge? But how the hell did he know that I like Natsume!

"Sure. I would gladly accept your offer." Now, this is gotta be the worst day of my life. Who would have thought that Natsume will accept his offer! Is he that desperate to find out that I'm really kana?

"Hotaru." I approached her, "Care to join us?" I quietly ask. She just gave me a nod, I beamed a smile. Great. We were about to exit when I heard a familiar voice called out.

"Nee-sama!" Youichi shouted, running towards us. "Oh, ain't this a rare sight?" he grinned. Why was he grinning?

"Oh, are you also joining us?" Rei said, eyeing Youichi who was still panting.

Youichi just gave him a quick nod and grin, "Rei-nii you really don't mind right?"

"Of course I don't mind." Rei gave him a thumbs-up. "And this ain't lunch date anyway. If it was then, hell I wouldn't even invite anybody, just Mikan and Me." He smirked, as I elbowed him, he laughed and placed his arms on my shoulder, well I didn't feel any awkwardness about it, when we were kids it was a daily routine. We even held hands. I heard some of my classmates giggle, I just smiled. But then I notice that Natsume was frowning about something. Well who cares?

We finally reached the canteen and good thing it wasn't full. After we ordered our lunch meals we walked toward the empty table which was located near the huge glass window. Our formation was like Youichi, Hotaru and Ruka were at the opposite side of the table while Rei, me and Natsume was at the other. This is just great, why am I in the middle again? Rei is definitely trying to get revenge on me after what I blurted last night. Me and my stupid mouth, I sighed and start eating lunch. After several minutes all of us were done eating. I was about to say something when, Rei suddenly stand up, saying.

"Youichi, can you come with me for a bit, I have something to give you." Rei suddenly said it, and that was totally out of the blue.

"Oh, sure. I was about to give you something to." Youichi nod.

"I'll see you around in the classroom everyone." Rei smirked and both of them left without saying another word, and here I was totally awestricken. He sure has the guts to leave us behind.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Nogi, I have something to discuss with you in private. The YYMS president left a massage. So please excuse us, Sakura-san, Hyuuga-kun." Hotaru said, grabbing Nogi's hand, and left. I was speechless. This is _madness!_

"Off they go." I heard Natsume mumble. Great, now I'm stuck with him. This is very bad.

"Shall we head back now?" I stutter, waiting for his reply, but I heard nothing, instead her grabbed my hands hand drag me out of the canteen, everyone was dumbfounded, when they saw Hyuuga their so called prince dragging a _oh-so-ugly-nerd me_. Well who wouldn't?

I was in panicked, where the hell is he taking me! I was trying my best to break free from his hands but had a very firm grip so I miserable failed.

"Let go dumb ass!" I shrieked, freaking out.

He smirked, "Oh is that the new way of talking to your co-models, huh Kana?" Ok I get the point; he took the chance and dragging me all the way to the roof top just for the reason to know if I'm really Kana! His insane!

"What are you talking about, Hyuuga! Let go of me right now!" Now I'm really mad. He made a full stop closing the roof top door. Now I'm in big trouble.

"Stop playing dumb, I know you're her." Natsume glared, as he walked near me. I gulp; I knew this day was coming. But it's just too sudden!

"I told you! I'm not her! How many time do I have to repeat myself!" I snapped, and I was also that desperate to hide it. I saw his expression and my mind was telling me to run _fast_! But how was I supposed to run when there nowhere to run!

He was getting impatient, "I told you to stop acting didn't I?" I just saw him smirk evilly. The next thing I knew was, he was trying to get my glasses off, and in snacked his hands. That was called instincts. He was mad now.

"Why the hell are you so desperate!" He boomed, forcible grabbing glasses, and he was successful alright. While here I was staring at my feet. I was very afraid of looking up. But no matter how or what I do, I already lost, so I didn't hesitate anymore and looked up, glaring at him.

"Jerk! Happy Now!" I fumed, grabbing my glasses that he was holding.

"You bet." He a small smiled curled up. This guy is really pissing me off.

"Why are you so desperate at knowing anyway?" I ask, as I raised my brow.

"That same goes for you." He mocked, smirking at me.

"There's no way in hell I'm telling you." I grunted, as he frowned.

"Then I'm also not telling you." He said, sheepishly.

I scoffed, "Urgh! I really hate you!"

"But I don't." he mumbled. What the heck was that all about!

"Who the hell would ask you op—" I stopped, it was when reality hits me. What does he mean by 'But I don't', "Excuse me? I kinda heard it wrong." I said, confused.

He smirked, "I ain't gonna repeat myself. That what my principle is, but I would make exceptions. And I said I don't."

"Ohhhh." I said, giving him a long and slow nod, okay so basically he doesn't hate me right? "So your not gonna expose me?"

"Why would I?" he said, I was somewhat relief.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"I'll use that as my weapon. So you should start cooperating with me." He calmly said, oh great. Now his using that to blackmail me huh? Shit. Why do I have to suffer like this?

"Gah! I really can't stand it when your around Hyuuga!" I roared, "Out of my way bastard!"

"I'm gonna expose you." He threatened, smirking.

I gritted my teeth, "Go ahead, the hell I care!" I growled. Shoving him from the door, I unlocked it and left. Leaving that jerk behind, why did I fall in love with a jerk like him! I cursed myself for that.

_**-End of POV-**_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

After Mikan had left Natsume also left, but who would have guess that someone saw and witnessed the whole scene from the top to the end?

"That was totally unexpected." Koko said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, who would have thought that Sakura-san was Kana?" Sumire said.

"So that's why Natsume-kun was so forceful towards Sakura-san." Anna and Nonoko said in unison, giggling.

"And we look like stalkers." Yuu sighed.

"We don't have any choice since Natsume suddenly appeared, locking the door." Sumire said, shaking her head.

"School days are getting more and more exciting don't you think. And our question about Sakura Mikan's real face was finally answered." Koko grinned.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow." Sumire smug a smile.

"I thanks to that we skipped 2 classes." Yuu said, dejected. "And I'm the president too. The teachers are gonna kill me."

"Hey, tell them that you were not felling well and you just took a short rest in the infirmary." Sumire pointed out.

"Sure, ain't that a lame excuse?" Koko butted.

"Lame but Effective." Sumire gave a thumbs-up.

* * *

_**Seductive Assassin**_


	9. Author's Notes

۞**Author's Notes**۞

05/24/10

-;-

To the readers who are still around…

I am extremely, totally, absolutely, entirely, completely sorry. I can't update _**"Innocent Acts"**_and _**"Playful as a Devil".**_ _For this week only.__**  
**_

Since I'll be out of town this whole week and I'll be back this coming May 30.

So please wait for me OK? I soon as I arrive home I'll be posting up the new chapters and hopefully, I have some good news for those who have read _**"Business Princess".**_ I'm gonna continue the story, and I'll be posting the chapters up again as soon as I'm done editing it.

So that's it for today, see you again soon!

_**Seductive Assassin**_


	10. The Bouquet of Roses

Hi, guys! I'm finally Back and as promised, here's the 9th chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors, typos and the major OOC-ness.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 09 – **The ****Bouquet of Roses**

* * *

"What the –?" her voice quavered.

Mikan slammed to a stop like she'd been instantly fossilized, seeing a bouquet of roses was too much for her to handle. Not because she dislikes it, it was because the bouquet was address to 'Kana-sama'. She glared at her seatmate how happen to be the famous Hyuuga Natsume how knew about her secret. "Did you –"

Natsume cut her off saying. "I didn't."

"_Then who sent this?"_ she thought, but also narrowing her eyes on Natsume, since he's the most suspicious one. While she was drowning herself in thoughts she didn't notice that a group of friend approached her.

"Erm. Sakura-san?" a boy with glasses interrupted, snapping Mikan back to reality.

"Oh, Tobita-kun do you need something?" Mikan blinked

"Well actually we want to talk to you about something." Sumire blurted without any sign of hesitation.

"About what?" Mikan asks, and she notices that they were stealing glances at the rose which was spotted on Mikan's table.

Mikan flicked an eyebrow. "Did you guys –?"

"– the answer is a _'No'_." Nonoko and Anna chirped

"_This is really creepy. Who the hell sent this bouquet!"_ Mikan thought freaking out.

"Sakura-san, please see us on the rooftop at dismissal." Sumire said, putting up with a serious face.

"Su- sure." Mikan muttered.

Soon after their conversation, Narumi came in to start the 1st period. Meanwhile Mikan was overly distracted, that some of her classmate already knew about her secret, headache sound in the back of her skull fell, it was the sign that she was thinking too much about this subject.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**-Dismissal- **

"So, you guys already knew about my secret huh." Mikan sighed.

"Yea." Sumire spoke and shot a glance at Mikan. "So we are here to reassure you that we won't go around spreading your secret." She finished.

"So? What do you want in exchange?" Mikan was being blunt.

"Actually we just want a little favor." Koko interrupted, grinning.

"And what kind of favor is that?" Mikan arched her eyebrows.

"We just want to see you work and to have some pictures with you that's all." Anna said, smiling.

"Is that all?" Mikan said, surprised.

"Yup, that's all. We won't ask anymore than this." They said in unison.

"Unbelievable." Mikan muttered in disbelief.

"Why?" Sumire asks, puzzled by what Mikan said.

"I thought that you guys were going to blackmail me and demand something impossible for me to obtain or do." Mikan said with a serious look n her face.

"Oi. Aren't you a bit rude? Grouping us the same as Luna, want me to hit you?" Sumire roared, raising a fist. "the hell I care if you're a famous model ar whatever you are, as long as you're a Human I can match up with you by punches that is." Sumire grinned.

"Heh, not bad. I think we can be good friends" Mikan smirked, taking off her glasses, revealing her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Well then, let me introduce myself again. Mikan Sakura, a.k.a 'Kana' nice to meet you, Tobita Yuu-kun, Shouda Sumire-chan, Ogasawara Nonoko-chan, Umenomiya Anna-chan and Kokoro Yome-kun." Mikan sweetly said, smiling.

"Whoa! I can't believe that you actually memorized our names!" Sumire gasped in disbelief.

"Well, pretend to be a class nerd ain't that bad." Mikan chuckled.

"I forgot that Kana was also a great actress." Sumire giggled. "– ah speaking of being a great actress, you really fooled everyone in school big time, and no wonder Natsume was so fidgety everytime you're around."

"So does Serio-kun know that you're Kana?" Anna asks, curious.

"Well duh? He is my so called _fiancé_ after all." Mikan stated.

"So called? Don't tell me you guys are just pretending to be _fiancés_?" Koko titled his head.

"Wow, Koko-kun? I have no idea that you love gossips." Mikan laughed.

"Koko just Koko." He sighed. "This is what you get for being with them for 3 years." He snickered.

"I get your point." Mikan nodded, chuckling.

"Hey! Don't try to avoid the topic Sakura!" Sumire grunted.

"Easy there. Your fangs are showing. Haha. Just kidding. It's just as you said. We are just putting up a show, I don't know the reason behind it thou. He suddenly claimed that I'm his fiancée and told me to act along with him." Mikan plainly said, looking up the sky. "I really don't know what his true intensions are." She sighed.

"You love him?" Nonoko questioned.

Mikan blinked, "Eh?"

"Don't _'Eh' _me. Answer us with Yes or No." Sumire demanded for an answer.

"Of Course it's a No! I do love him but not in a romantic way." Mikan snorted. "After all his my cousin and he already have a lover." She explained.

"I see." Anna and Nonoko flashed a grin.

"Is that so?" Sumire said eyes sparked with fire, smiling to herself. _"I think I have the slightest idea why Serio-kun suddenly showed up and claiming Mikan as his fiancée for a show." _Sumire and the rest were exchanging suspicious glances and made Mikan a bit insecure.

"By the way guys, are you really telling me the truth that you weren't the one who sent me the bouquet?" Mikan questioned, fidgety.

"Yup, we aren't the ones who sent it." They replied.

"_I wonder who sent it. Well whatever."_ She mumbled under her breath_. "Wait! Come to think of it, I always received a bouquet of roses when ever that person comes. Haha. No way, it can't be possible right? I mean after all, he's been dead for 2 years."_ Mikan shrugged, while a deep crease appeared on her forehead. "There's No way, right?" she silently questioned herself, looking to the sky.

* * *

**__****Seductive Assassin**


	11. Can I Trust You?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors, typos and the major OOC-ness.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 10 – **Can I Trust You?**

* * *

"Stop playing dumb! I know you're the one who's sending those roses!"

Mikan roared, glaring at him she was already frustrated since it was already the 3rd time that someone send her a bouquet, but since Rei has an allergies on flowers so it's too impossible for him to send it, she was left with no other opinion and started to interrogate Natsume until he'll spill.

Natsume narrow his eyes on her, "I told you already, I'm not the one sending you those roses!" he retorted irritation was present in his voice.

"Then who else! Don't tell me, it's the ghost from the past who sent the roses!" Mikan snapped, and spill something she shouldn't. _"Dang! If he knew I got a guy from the past he'll think that I haven't move on yet, and then – he Argh!" _she freaked out inwardly.

Hearing that statement Natsume twitch and turned narrowing his eyes on her, "Ghost from the past?" Natsume arched his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's none of you business." Mikan replied and felt that the weight of her shadow was enough to drag her down and sank into the chair across him. _"Great! He'll never stop unless I'll spill."_

Then a playful expression was shown on his face, "Hn. So the famous Kana was bumped in the past. That's new." He said with sarcasm.

"I wasn't dumped!" She barked, glaring at him.

"Right…" he mocked. Mikan got irritated by this and she just decided to spill it, so that he'll stop.

Mikan took a deep breath and let out a small sigh, "I told you I wasn't dumped! He died in an accident! Happy Now?" she spoke, pain and misery was written on her face, "–please if you're the one sending these roses." She said holding up a bouquets of roses, sadly looking at them before putting it down, she snap her gaze back to Natsume. "Please stop it. A throbbing pain in my chest hits me every time I see this." She said, putting her hand on her chest as she tightly clenched it.

Natsume just stayed silent as he stared blankly at her, _"So she still loves the guy huh?"_ he sadly thought. "Sorry, I won't bother you anymore." Was all Natsume could say as he stood up and was about to left Mikan in the dressing room then suddenly a pair of strong grip grab his shirt. His eyes widen in shock looking on the brunette who just stop him from going away. "Wh-" before he could manage to say something.

Mikan gaze at his crimson eyes, "-please I don't want to be alone yet, so stay with me until Hotaru will come back." She pleaded her voice were trembling, recalling the past memories was the very painful thing Mikan could handle. Natsume was left with no choice, but he slumped back at his seat. "It's okay to cry once in a while." He mumbled staring at her and she looked at him and smiled painfully and said, "No, I promised him I won't cry."

With that sentence Natsume felt helpless, it was as if he already knew that there's no place for him to fit in her heart. It was already occupied by a dead guy that she love and cherish whole heartedly. He already knew it but he doesn't like giving up without even trying. "Mikan, Kana or whatever your real name is, it's not like you can keep that promise forever. You can cry in sad time or in good times." He spoke, dropping his ego. "–what exactly happen?" he asks with curious eyes. Mikan twitch it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it. He sighs, "Its fine if you won't tell."

Mikan just eyed him, surprise to see him care. "C- Can I trust you?" was all she could manage. Natsume stared at her in disbelief. "You can." He honestly said, looking away at her. She lightens up a little bit and stated, "Please Keep this a secret from everyone. Don't tell Ruka-kun or even Hotaru." She faced him with a serious face. Natsume just nod thinking, _"Am I special to her since she didn't tell Imai about this." _

Mikan hesitated for a while but she budged it off, "I'll start with me so that it's easy to follow my story. I'm Mikan Sakura the daughter of Yukihira and Yuka Sakura who is the owner of YYMS which stands for Yukihira, Yuka & Mikan Sakura – and as you already know, Youichi is my younger brother and I** once** have an older brother." Mikan paused tears were slowly gathering.

"_Shit."_ Natsume thought and had a bad feeling about it.

Mikan held her tears back and continue, "Tsubasa Andō was the name of my older brother _my_ blood unrelated step older brother to be exact. –and we had what you called the a _**forbidden relationship**_, we were secretly going out for 4 years and no one knew about it, until that accident happen of course. We got caught by some of the paparazzi, having dinner together in a fancy restaurant. We were having fun and enjoying the time we had, then the next thing I knew was Tsubasa was in panicked and started grabbing me towards the car. The moment he started the engine, reality hits me that we were already speeding up. Tsubasa was desperate to escape from the paparazzi just for my sake, he didn't want to ruin Kana's Image and Mine he knew that Modeling was my life. – And he also knew that it would bring disgrace on the Sakura's. He was betting his life to it, the car speed up then the next thing I saw darkness. I was in a coma for 3 months, by the time I woke up and getting discharge of the hospital, I was happy and excited to see him, I thought that he was already fine. I searched for him everywhere in the room and tried asking where he went but everyone said nothing, they just stayed silent and watch me with sympathy. Mom suddenly hugs me tight and I realize that I was dead wrong he wasn't here waiting for me anymore, he already went to someplace, someplace that we couldn't visit, and somewhere so very far, far away." She pursed her lips, tears started to stain he cheeks.

Natsume couldn't stop himself but to hug her in comfort. "It's okay, don't talk anymore." He said patting her head softly. –she buried her face on his broad chest, seeking comfort and warmth. "I'm sorry, I wet you shirt." She mumbles, pulling her head away from him. "–nah, this is nothing." He looked at her, "–You should wipe your face, Imai might suspect something. –and about the thing with you brother, did your family know it?" he asks.

Mikan shook, "No, you're the only one who knows everything, so please keep it a secret."

Natsume just watch her, "–aren't you going to tell them?" he said, _"Damn. It what the hell is happening to me? I'm being so soft towards her." _He thought, frowning.

Mikan stared at him for a moment and spoke, "I'll tell them when I'm ready." She grabbed a wet towel to wipe away the tears of her face. _"–why did I told Natsume everything about my past and what's worst I also told him about Tsubasa! He might think that I'm still attached in my past and he might believe me if I'll confess to him – someday that is..."_ she thought, and blushed behind the towel.

Youichi and Rei stood in front of the dresser dumbfounded and shock, "Shit, Nii-sama and Nee-sama had that kind of relationship in the past?" Youichi mumble in disbelief. Rei's jaw hung open, he wasn't expecting to hear it and it was totally a huge shock on him but it didn't stop him there. His lips pulled a mischievous smile, "–and I got the jackpot. Hold on to the target's weakness and pulled her in the trap." He mutter, smirking to himself.

Youichi stared at him with confused look on his face, "What are you talking about Rei-nii?" he questioned.

"I'll tell you everything, but in one condition." Rei said, enjoying the plan what he had in mind.

* * *

**__****Seductive Assassin**


	12. Raising the Curtains

**_Ohkie. I know. I know. I was out for so long and I apologize for that. I'm very truly Sorry for updating this story this late._**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors, typos and the major OOC-ness.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 11 – _**Raising the Curtains**_

* * *

"Will you stop that!" Youichi grunted, he was irritated watching his sister walking back and forth, all fidgety and restless.

"How can I stop! Dad threw all away my get-ups and its very suspicious of him, he was the one who told me to wear disguise in the first place and now his also the one throwing it away!" Mikan blurted in fury.

"Maybe he was sick and tired watching his beautiful daughter suddenly transform into a ugly nerd?" Youichi snickered, he was obviously making fun of his sister's ridicules get-up.

"Was that a joke? If it was, I'm not laughing." Mikan hissed now she's was really pissed.

"What's the big deal? It's only a get-up." Youichi rolled his eyes glancing at her.

"Only a get-up! It's already a part of my life!" she growled at him.

"Easy there Nee-sama. If you're that hysteric why don't you buy some new ones? Or just go to school being you. Problem solve." Youichi said with optimism.

"Youichi's right Mi-chan, why don't you just tell everyone that Kana is actually Mikan Sakura. It's as simple as that." Rei calmly interrupted the sibling's argument.

"I really don't mind exposing my true identity in public but isn't it a little too early for that?" she said a little bit anxious.

"The sooner the better Mi-chan and believe me you'll definitely won't regret it." Rei said, reassuring her. _"Or else uncle will definitely kill me and Youichi if this plan will fail." _He thought.

"Urgh. Fine!" Mikan shrug and marching her way back to her room to fix her appearance before going to school. Unknown to her that the boys were grinning and giving each other a hi-five both were thinking the same thing _"Mission 1 – Accomplished."_

* * *

**-School Ground-**

*Whispers *Whispers *Whispers

"Whoa. Look at the cool, shiny Black Ferrari."

"I wonder who owns it."

"He must be rich."

Meanwhile, a certain raven girl was watching the Black Ferrari from the second floor window. "That idiot." Hotaru muttered, still observing the Ferrari until it come in to a complete stop on the parking lot.

"Who is?" someone interrupted that made Hotaru to flinch a little.

She narrowed her eye and spoke "Oh. It's just you Hyuuga, as you can see Kana's here." Pointing at the Black Ferrari below.

"Kana's here!" the whole class erupted and dash towards the wide window. As the cars' door opened it reveal 3 generous being.

"So that means Mikan-chan wont be here for now? Will everyone notice?" Anna whispered to Sumire who was also clue and replied "I don't know."

"Isn't that Sakura's brother? And Fiancé? Why are they with Kana?" Luna interrupted, eying them suspiciously.

"Shit. Luna of all people!" Sumire silently cursed.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Sakura today. Isn't she the one who always arrive first?" a random girl said.

"Sh- she went to the clinic. That's right. She went to the clinic to get some medicine." Anna spat.

"Ah! Look! Kana went back to her car." A boy shouted, pointing below.

"It seem that she forgot something inside." They observe her intensely as Mikan reached and pulled out …

"– A Japanese History Book? Isn't that Sakura's book?" a random girl said.

"What the hell is going on! Why does Ms. Kana have Sakura's Book? Are they related –"

"Impossible! Kana is far too beautiful to be related with Sakura!" someone blurted. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing two handsome lad and a glamorous girl.

"Kana, what's the meaning of this." Hotaru ask and she was demanding some explanations.

"What are you talking about Hotaru? There's nothing to it." Mikan coolly said.

"Yea. Nothing to it, while this morning she was whining non-stop because Dad threw her gut-ups." Youichi said with sarcasm he was smirking like an idiot.

"Could you for once, please _shadap_?" Mikan was obviously irritated.

* * *

Meanwhile at the YYMS office, Yukihira silently sat on his office chair, deeply thinking in regards about the matter with Mikan and Natsume and also about what Rei and Youichi discussed to him earlier hoping that they will be able to pull it trough.

"I hope I made the right choice or those two will definitely get it." Yuki muttered, slouching on the chair as he randomize flip the newspaper report.

* * *

**__****Seductive Assassin**


	13. Closer yet Further

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors, typos and the major OOC-ness.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 12 – _**Closer yet Further**_

* * *

Mikan stood in front of the whole class, as she took a deep breath and spoke. "Let me introduced my self again, Mikan Sakura also known as Kana. I know this is a little bit too fast but yeah. Her and me are one." She said with her Goddess like smile of hers.

"You are definitely kidding! Right! Tell me you kidding!" Luna spat hysterically.

"Of course I was only kidding." Mikan calmly said showed a smile.

"Really?" Luna's expression lightened

"Nope." Mikan smirked. "Sorry to burst your bubbles Luna-chi but face the fact Mikan is Kana and Kana is Mikan which is ME. It's just a simple logic my dear. Which part of it that you can't understand?" Mikan said with sarcasm, as she crocked a devilish smirk.

"How can that _thing_ be KANA! Then how will you explain the hideous granny glasses she wears all day long, the yarn like braided hair, the _oh-so-out of fashion_ uniform she usually wear! How can that be you?" Luna insisted she was in the brink of hell.

"What an insolent child you are Luna Koizumi. Technically speaking those things I wear everyday here in school is part of my role as a model and an actress. If you see an actress or a model or any idol walking down on Tokyo Street exposing their selves who they truly are then they are definitely IDIOTS. Being and idol doesn't mean you need to show off like 'everyone you can come at me and attack me as much as you can.' attitude, well if you ever do then my advice would be QUIT being an Idol you're just seeking for attention." Mikan was dead serious; it was like she was ready to kill her prey.

There was silence; the tension in the classroom was indeed rising. Luna's insecurities were slowly fading away as jealousy took over. Some student was still in a daze knowing that their classroom outcast was actually the famous model-actress they looked up to. Before the whole scenario gets worst someone suddenly spoke to decrease the tension.

"Whoa. Mikan for once I saw your cool and serious side." Koko butted grinning like an idiot.

"Ha? I always show this side of mine in the class." Mikan replied a bit confused.

"Nope, the one you always show us was no doubt that you were really serious but it was _lame _not as cool as this one." Koko blurted while Nonoko and Anna starts to chuckle.

"Was that a complement or an insult?" Mikan raised her brow narrowing her eyes on Koko. While Koko just smiled and said, "I was being sarcastic." Mikan just smiled sweetly and gave him a very delicious knuckle sandwich. "That hurts you know!" Koko wince in pain.

"I know." She simply mouthed as she winked at him.

"Koko got owned!" Anna and Nonoko giggled patting Koko's back.

"So there you have it. Mikan Sakura the heir of YYMS corp. and the famous model-actress was our classmate all along and yet you treated her like a trash since she appeared indifferent in front of you." Rei sternly said

"Who would believe such fixed up lie!" Luna snarled.

"Koizumi-san, you are definitely out of your mind. Everything isn't a lie." Sumire butted

"We knew that Mikan was Kana all along." Anna and Nonoko said.

"You know. Kana is a great actress she's just acting it out and I'm definitely sure that she will laugh her butt out if will fall for her tricks." Luna explains, she was very stubborn and didn't want to accept it.

"_Stubborn bitch."_ Mikan hissed, she was obviously pissed off by her stubbornness. "Look Luna, do you know what YYMS means?" Mikan said rubbing her temples to ease her anger down.

Luna gave her a confuse look but she answered her instead "No."

Mikan sigh. "Let me tell you. YYMS stands for YUKIHIRA, YUKA, and MIKAN SAKURA my mother and father decides such combination, since my little brother has a company of its own and soon when time comes that I'll be on my 20th year I'll be the one new president and I decided to change that company name into a new one. Understand now Luna? Or should I drag you there to make you believe."

"Who would believe such over act?" Luna was still being so stubborn and this time some of their classmates also thinks so because it was so good to be true just like a fairytale.

"All right then." Mikan took a deep breath "Can I kill her!" Mikan snapped Luna was so damn annoying it was like she was rape by Luna's stupidity and stubbornness ready to take revenge. Then she calmed herself down and shrugged her shoulder "Ugh . . . Dealing with you is like dealing a damage voice recorder."

"Bec –" when Luna was about to say something, Jinno-sensei interrupted with a fake cough. This made Mikan sigh a relief _"Great timing Jin-Jin."_ Mikan thought.

"Alright, settle down now. Class is starting, please get your book and open it to page 154." Jinno commanded. As then Jinno began his discussion that seems to last a life time Math is definitely a boring subject no doubt about it. Who ever discovered math deserves a good beating that what some students think.

* * *

After several hours Math ended and as another subject follows, until it was finally lunch time. Mikan quickly got up from her seat and dashed out avoiding Luna's nonstop ranting. Mikan reached the roof top as she closed the door behind her and sat down on the shaded area.

"She's driving me nuts." Mikan muttered to herself and gave a long sigh as she looked up the clear blue sky. "I wish Tsubasa was still alive."

"So, the memories from the past are flashing back huh? That's really a scary thing you know." Mikan's eyes widen in shock not because she was surprise that someone heard her, but it was because he was the last person she wanted to see for now that is. "You know, eavesdropping is a really bad habit. Didn't you mother told you that Natsume?" Mikan glared at him.

"She would if she was still alive." Natsume spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice and Mikan didn't fail to notice it.

"I'm sorry." Mikan said sincerely.

"Nah, it doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the past now." Natsume said reassuring her so that she wouldn't worry over such small things. . . Wait her? Worrying about him? That's too good to be true all she can think of was her dead ex-lover slash big brother. That was what Natsume had in mind. Before his thoughts was about to wander off deeply in his mind, Mikan snapped him back into reality.

"Okay. Okay. Enough with the gloomy atmosphere, hey Natsume have you ever dated someone before?" Mikan fidget.

Natsume just raised a brow, then a smirk started to form from his lips. "Heh? Interested in me that much?" Mikan glared and soon pouted. "No. Not at all. Argh. Forget it. I'll head back first." Mikan stood up and was about to exit but Natsume started to spoke. "No. I'm a still greenhorn in that thing."

Mikan's mouth hung wide open like an "O" after moments of awkwardness she suddenly burst out laughing clutching her tummy.

"Shut up. I shouldn't have told you that." Natsume hissed darkly.

"Aww. Come on Natsume! Are you for real! You haven't dated a single girl even for once!" Mikan was still laughing as Natsume's expression got darker because he was embarrassed, ashamed, angry or whatever emotions he had deep inside.

"It's none of your business polka." He bluntly stated. Making Mikan even laugh more this time she was already rolling on the floor. "You look like a pig in that position you should do it more it suits you very well." Natsume hissed and was he pissed big time alright. Mikan on the other hand, dusted her skirt as she continues to giggle.

"Sorry, sorry. I was overreacting. I was just surprise to hear that you haven't dated before. But have you ever love someone?" Mikan suddenly turned serious and to her surprise Natsume suddenly smiled the smallest smile even thought it was just in a flash but she didn't miss it. "Yes." With just one word Mikan felt sting in her chest, but she didn't mind it and still continued interrogating him, "What kind of girl is she?"

"One of a kind." That was his answer. She still wasn't contented and shot another question hoping to find a clue who this girl he love so dearly to make him soften like he is now. "Then when will you confess to her?" that was such a very stupid question for her to ask and she knew that.

Natsume stared at her for a while wondering why she was so interested about it. "Someday because now is not the right time yet. I'm afraid that she might reject me."

"Huh? You're kidding right? HAHA! No one rejects the great Hyuuga Natsume. Don't worry buddy I'm definitely sure that she won't!" Natsume raised a brow looking strangely at Mikan why was she acting that way? None the less she just called her buddy? What the heck was that all about?

Natsume sigh. "You really are a great actress you know that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Natsume? Did I do something wrong? I just said that she definitely won't reject you." Mikan said puzzled by what Natsume said.

"You know nothing about it Mikan." After saying that Natsume left without saying another word leaving Mikan dumbfounded, why the sudden change of attitude? Did he found out that she loved him? Was her rejected on spot before even saying to him that she loves him? Why? Those were the thoughts Mikan had.

"You also know nothing Natsume. Nothing." Mikan said to no one in particular as she clench her throbbing chest to ease the pain but it was pointless it wouldn't stop throbbing as she thought another thing _"Should I give up or should I fight? Which should I choose?" _

"_What did she mean that I also know nothing? It's obvious that she still have some lingering feelings for her so called big brother. Why did I have to love her? This is getting more and more complicated. Not only I have a dead rival but I also have to deal with that cocky fiancé of hers which is getting on my nerves lately. Argh! This is defiantly lame of me! Maybe I should just go and confess to her. Who cares of being rejected and we still don't know what the outcome might be right?" _Natsume was so preoccupied and failed to notice that Youichi was waling beside him and calling his name 5 times already.

"Tsume, earth to Natsume! Oi Natsume are you there!" Youichi called out waving his hands in front of Natsume, luckily he snapped back to reality and respond. "Sorry. I was thinking of something."

"You don't have to tell me. I know what and who you are thinking of. It's Onee-sama right? We all know that you love her, she's just to dense to notice that's all. Why don't you try and confess to her already?" Youichi innocently said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Natsume tried to deny, but it was useless since its Youichi we are taking about.

"– and besides I don't like Nee-sama's fiancé. He is just using nee-sama for his own benefits. He really doesn't love her nor does she love him too. They are just playing their roles as fiancés." Youichi explained.

"Like that helps." Natsume said with sarcasm

"Of course it does. I thought it might boost you courage to confess to her." Youichi said

"I do love her but she doesn't even love me." Natsume said.

"Are you sure about that? She's a really great actress after all." Youichi said and this time it was a success it went right straight in him.

"That's the point. She's just so damn good that you won't know which is true and which is false." Natsume muttered.

Youichi was somehow a little irritated, _"Was he always like this? What happened to the high and might jerky image of him? Somehow his giving me goose bumps__."_ chill run down his spine thinking about it. "Then why don't you just watch nee-sama suffered you big chicken." With that Youichi left.

Unknown to Natsume that there were a group of people listening to the conversation he had with Youichi. Stunned not because they heard him say that she love Mikan it was because he said some cheesy lines and all the dramas, they really wanted to laugh so badly but they restraining their selves to do so.

"Who would have thought that You-chan can also be a great actor." Anna giggled

"I'm after all Mikan-nee-sama's little brother." Youichi flashed a cute smile.

"Haha. You little devil." Rei snickered.

* * *

**__****Seductive Assassin**


	14. Double The Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors, typos and the major OOC-ness.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 13 –_** Double The Trouble**_

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday to start with; it was a day off from work and also from school. It was a bit sudden but Mikan Sakura will be having a date with the gang with Youichi and Rei tagging along.

**_-Flashback- _**

"_Nee-sama, Rei-nii said that your friends will be coming here at 10:00am to pick you up. They said that you guys will be going out to have some fun. And also they didn't forget to invite me. How kind of them. And they decided that were are all going to the beach." Youichi said. _

"_WHAT! Beach! In mid winter! Are you guys idiots!" Mikan spat eyeing her little brother with disbelief. _

"_So you're not going?" Youichi said, "Ne- - -"_

_Before he could continue Mikan cut him off "Oh no you don't! Don't you dare give me that stupid-puppy-dog-eye Mister!" But it was too late. Youichi already showed it to her. Meanwhile Mikan has a inner and outer self debate and sad to say the puppy-dog-eye was very tempting. Mikan sighs, "Fine! Fine! I'm going! Now leave me alone I'm gonna start packing." _

"_Oh. No need. After all will be going to our villa in Okinawa. We've got all what we need in there." _

"_Are you kidding!" she blurted._

"_Oh. I'm not. I'm serious. Well be staying there for 3 days and 2 nights. And about your work, Rei-nii already took care of it. He ask dad about it and fortunately dad agreed, he said that you also need a little vacation." Youichi sad grinning _

"_What's with the stupid grin?" Mikan eyed him in suspicion. _

"_Oh. Nothing." Youichi said. _

**_-End of flashback-_**

"Whoa! Mikan-chan you have a very awesome villa." Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

". . . I know, but can you guys explain. . . Why HE is also here!" Mikan said irritated, pointing at Natsume how was staring blankly at her.

"It's rude to point, you know." Natsume plainly said.

"The more the merrier right?" Rei flashed an innocent smile.

"Merrier my ass. Rei, what in the world are you planning!" Mikan was pissed off.

"Wha! I'm not planning anything, - and why are you so pissed off? We are here to have fun not to get all irritated and angry." Rei explained.

"Whatever. Youichi lead them to the guest room. I'm going to my room to have some quick bath." Mikan ordered and went upstairs.

"Yeah, sure thing Nee-sama. Alright everyone follow me upstairs!" Youichi said, and also he was making sure that Mikan is already out of sight. When he was sure that the cost is clear, he stop and said "Natsume, that is your room over there." Youichi said, pointing at the room which was located at the very end of the hall. "Anna-san, Nonoko-san and Sumire-san's room are right over here, Koko-san and Ruka-san is right over there. Hotaru-nee you know which room right and also Rei?" Youichi finally finish leading them to their respective rooms. . . But something was on. . .

"Mikan is gonna kill you both." Hotaru bluntly said, before Youichi and Rei could utter a word Hotaru was already inside her room.

"I don't think so. She might thank us for this." Youichi smirked.

"_Are those fools planning on something? Ruka also is acting strange. And why the hell am I in this room?"_ Natsume thought as she shut the door behind him. He was in the farthest room after all so it took sometime to reach it. Observing the room he came up with a thought, _"Isn't this room a bit to feminine like?" _– And yes his thought didn't betrayed him.

Staring at him with wide eyes, Mikan was frozen on her tracks. She just stood their speechless and dumbstruck, Natsume was also standing few feet away from her there was also a hint of shock on his face. It was obvious that he didn't have any clue that the room he was in was Mikan's but he knew that it belongs to a girl because of the room's interior design.

As Mikan came to her sense, she suddenly turned red and "KYAAA!"

"Shit!" Natsume flinch turning around to avoid 'temptations' since our dear little brunette was only wearing a towel, Mikan was to flustered and embarrass she didn't know what to do next.

"Calm down and cover your body with something else." Natsume said, telling Mikan some instruction since she was a little bit out of it.

"What! You're telling me to calm down!" She spat, freaked out.

"Just do what I say!" Natsume snapped. "Those idiots, they were planning something! I was being careless! Damn it!" Natsume cursed.

Mikan obediently followed what Natsume said, she garb her cloths from the closet and ran back to the bathroom. After few minutes she was now properly dressed.

"Sorry, shouting at you was uncalled for." Mikan apologized with uneasiness.

"… It doesn't matter. I think those Idiots are definitely up to something." Natsume stated.

"Indeed. Youichi and Rei are plotting something. I'm gonna kill those two later. First we should go and find a room for you." Mikan said walked pass by Natsume, towards the door trying to open it. – but instead Mikan's face went pale which Natsume didn't miss.

"Oi? Are you ok? Why are you heavily sweating?" Natsume asks worried. Mikan turn to face him, she was obviously terrified and of course Natsume knew why she had such expression.

"You're Kidding right." Natsume asks, no more like he stated. _"– but on second thought it's not that bad."_ He thought as he inwardly smiles.

* * *

**__****Seductive Assassin**


	15. The Unknown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors, typos and the major OOC-ness.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 14 –_** The Unknown**_

* * *

"The first thing I'll don't when I get out. I'm gonna kill those two!" Mikan snarled, as she punch and kick the door as heard as she could.

Natsume sighs, "No use banging that door. You're just wasting your energy." He spoke as he calmly lies on the queen sized bed, since he tired after all.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, "Aren't you a little bit calm? – No let me rephrase it. Why are you SO Freakin' calm!" Mikan snarled.

Natsume just raised his brow and questioned her. "So you also want me to act hysteric?"

"Of all people! Why do I have to be stuck with you!" Mikan yelled in frustration.

"Don't act so frustrated, I know you want me." Natsume mocked, rolling on the other side of the bed. _"- and I too want you so bad." _He thought

"Gross." Was the only word that Mikan manage to say, while her thought was on its way to dreamland, _"Being with him ain't that bad, but I just hate that arrogant attitude of his that makes me want to strangle him to death." _

"_Was that all she could say? I was expecting more. Maybe I hit the nail? Ha! As if. Oh look she's starting to space, she might be thinking about her death brother/boyfriend. Should I make my move already? Or maybe I'll wait? Tch. Whatever. I'm going to sleep, since it the best way for me to stay away from temptation." _Natsume thought as he observed Mikan for a brief moment after that he just decided to sleep to avoid making a wrong move on her. Moments later he drifted to his sleep without a doubt.

When Mikan came back to her senses, Natsume was already as sleep. "Natsume?" she called out.

"…"

"Oi. Natsume."

"…"

"Hyuuga!" she yelled, as she stomped her way to him, but she was surprise to see Natsume's sleeping face. It was the first time she saw it. He was so defenseless and not to mention _hawt_. "Oh. He fell asleep."

She stared at him for a very long time now. Natsume was still sleeping soundly it seem that he wont wake up just yet. "Maybe. . ." Mikan mumbles, as she slowly reaches Natsume's hair and slowly began so ruffle his hair. "Wow. His hair is so soft." She said to her said amazed by it.

Then suddenly her expression softens, while looking at his peaceful face. "Ne, Natsume. Did you know that for a long time I've been secretly in love with you? Heh, I doubt that if you heard me saying these things to you now you won't believe every single thing I say. Since I'm a 100% sure that your thinking, I'm still strongly in love with my dead brother. I can't blame you though if you think like that since I didn't show you what I really feel about you, and what's worst is that I'm always showing you the tough, clumsy and moody side of me, I never once showed you a cute said of me. Perhaps you even hate me because of that."

She was silent for a moment, but didn't stop ruffling his hair. "Heh, I'm really the worst right? Telling you this when you're asleep. Really, this is so pathetic of me." She sighs. Suddenly a click was heard; her eyes darted towards the door.

"Nee-sa - - -"

"YOU! I'm gonna kill you brat!" Mikan launched herself toward Youichi with amazing speed, and manage to grab his collar tight so he couldn't escape.

Youichi turned pale, but manage to say a word. "Wait Nee-sama, I came here to check since I forgot to tell you that the doorknob was busted, you can only open it from the outside but not in the inside. So since it took you so long the go down and not to mention I also accidentally told Natsume the wrong room. You've seen him right?" Youichi was obviously shaking since it was his sister we're talking about.

Mikan rolled her eyes and sigh, letting go of Youichi collar. She was being easy on him he was her little brother after all. "Oh, the sleeping idiot? Yeah, I saw him he is just right over there." Mikan said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Don't tell me!" Youichi gasp in caution. _"Whew, good she didn't saw right through me. Hah, accidentally my ass we did it on purpose…" _Youichi thought smiling inwardly, since it was another mission accomplish.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about Youichi! Of course we didn't do something funny!" Mikan retorted. _"Oh, maybe I did, but he didn't" _Mikan was little bit pleased with her thoughts.

"Well, whatever you say Nee-sama. Anyway, the rest are waiting down stairs and won't shut up." Youichi said.

Mikan just rolled her eyes, "That's the reason why I didn't want to come." She sighs. "Let's go. Leave that sleeping idiot there and don't close the door I feel sorry for him if he gets locked up by himself and besides he won't run." She finished and left together with Youichi.

* * *

"Man, Mikan you are such a slow poke!" Sumire spat.

"Hey! Don't blame me, blame it on my idiot brother!" she retorted pointing at Youichi.

"Now, now. Calm down girls." Rei said.

"Where's Natsume?" Koko asks, looking here and there but Natsume was not following them.

"Oh. He is sleeping." Mikan replied

"Anyway, it's still too early for this but what should we cook for? So that we could prepare ahead." Rei said, simply waiting for their suggestions.

"Pasta." Mikan softly mutter, acting a bit shy. "Or -" but before she could continue Youichi cut her off.

"Pizza! Let's call the pizza man! Nee-sama, call the pizza man! It's rare for us to eat Pizza! Nee-sama! Please? You're calling the pizza man right?" Youichi shouted and pleaded childishly. Surprise to hear Youichi's sudden outburst the new member of the group Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Ruka that was the first time they saw him act like that since Youichi was after all so calm, compose and some times a bit of a joker but never did they saw him act as childish as this.

"_Pizza man! Somehow I'm a bit disappointed about it."_ Sumire thought sweat-dropped.

"_Youichi's childish behavior is absolutely adorable!" _Nonoko and Anna thought as they giggle.

"_His 100 percent coolness dropped until 45 percent." _Koko and Ruka thought, smiling nervously.

"_HAHA. They're making funny expressions. They were totally shock by that huh? This is even more interesting than I thought. I hope they won't say the taboo word in front of him."_ Mikan said as both Rei and she were exchanging glances and mocking smile at each other

"_Enjoy while you can. Sooner or later she's gonna find out and you're gonna meet you doomed Rei." _Hotaru thought as she observes them from afar.

"Rei, you heard Youichi. Call them and tell them to deliver the pizza 10 minutes before 7:00pm." Mikan commanded, Rei just sigh and nod

"Heh, who would have thought the great YOUICHI, has a Sis-com." The owner of the voice was completely amused to see the even going on below.

"Wha! What was that again Hyuuga!" Youichi spun around as he glared at Natsume who was having a smirk flash across his face.

"Want me to repeat it?" Natsume mocked, amused.

"I dare you." Youichi narrowed his eyes; there was also a hint of threat in his voice.

"I said you have a **sister complex**." Natsume smirked, emphasizing the words 'sister complex'

"Why you- - Ugh. Whatever, I'm not really that affected. After all you only assume that I have a sis-com. I just love my sister that's why I act spoiled in front of her." Confidently spoke, "At least I'm not beign **Jealous**. Right nee-sama?" the ways Youichi utter those words there were some hints of amusement and sarcasm in it.

"Jealous? Me? Why should I be?" Natsume threw back.

"Obviously because you're a wimp!" Youichi mocked.

"_Whoa, Natsume-kun/san also has the side huh? So unexpected." _Sumire, Anna, Nonoko & Koko thought as they watched Youichi and Natsume argue with a black expression on their face they had enough surprises for the.

"Stop it both of you." Mikan sigh rubbing her temples, walking towards Hotaru who was on the couch watching TV. "Ne, Hotaru I'm bored let's go out." Mikan said.

"Fine by me, you should invite those idiots or else they won't stop bugging you." Hotaru said in monotone.

"Nah. I'll invite them later. I got the feeling that they are exhausted." Mikan chuckled, "So are we going or not?" Hotaru just nod.

Mikan smiled, "Guys, we're going out for a bit we'll be back before 7:00pm." She said. And both of them left.

* * *

**/Time skip/** _(a/n: I hope you don't mind…)_

**_-;-_**

"Yea! Pizza's here!" Youichi exclaimed.

"Youichi, could you for once behave yourself." Mikan said, flipping through the magazine pages.

"Got scolded?" Natsume mocked.

"– and Natsume shut up." She ended.

"Now we're even." Youichi smirked, satisfied.

Natsume just gave him a "hn." As a retort.

"Mikan-chan's words are absolute." Nonoko and Anna chirped.

"You could say that again." Sumire snickered.

"By the way Mikan, I already listed the plans for tomorrow. I mean instead of staying in the beach whole day, I think we should have a short tour?" Koko suggested.

"Oh, I was about to tell you guys about that. You see, I thought some places that are good to visit I even have some list and I have bunch of places to recommend." Mikan happily chirped.

"Is it me or its just her acting so excited?" Rei raised a brow as he asks Youichi.

"It's just you." Youichi said, not really paying attention on Rei, he was busy eating pizza.

"What a glutton." Rei sighed as he rolled his eyes, turning to face Mikan and the others who were also busy chatting and eating their share. "So Mikan can we she the list you made for tomorrow? Maybe I could add few more if there are some awesome place you overlooked."

Mikan thought for a moment and nod, "Wait for a moment, I'm gonna go and get it." She said.

"Oh, it's in your room?" Rei asks, Mikan just gave him a nod and left.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Sumire squealed in excitement.

"We know! We can feel it too. EXCITEMENT OVERLOAD! KYAA!" Anna and Nonoko shouted happily.

"But I just notice, somehow Mikan is a bit overly excited for tomorrow, don't you think too Natsume?" Ruka said.

"Whoa! He spoke!" Koko gasped jokingly.

"HAHAHA! True! Ruka-kun, I really thought you were deaf. I mean for day I haven't heard you spoke not until now." Sumire, Anna and Nonoko laughed, they were obviously mocking him.

"He just got his tongue back I think." Youichi snickered, still eating pizza.

"Oh, the cat got your tongue? How did you manage to get it back?" Koko laughed.

"And there you go . . . You just got promoted as the laughing stock for the day." Rei chuckled.

"I bet nee-sama would also lau-" Youichi was cut off, because of Mikan's sudden scream.

**_"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

"Nee-sama!" Youichi jolted, dashing up stairs and he spotted Mikan also running towards him. "Nee-sama? What wrong you look pale?"

Soon after Rei and the rest catch up, "Mikan? What happen? Why did you scream so suddenly?" Rei asks, concerned. Mikan didn't answer she just buried her head on Youichi's chest.

Natsume somehow noticed something, - something was coming or should I say someone was approaching them alerted by it he suddenly spoke, "Who's there?"

After hearing what Natsume said, following Natsume's glare where it was darted Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Ruka flinched, panicked while Hotaru, Youichi and Rei had wide eyes as they turned pale and cold sweat were coming out from their swear glands. Youichi just hug the crying Mikan tightly as he could, it was as if he was trying his best to defend her.

"Wha?" that was all Rei could manage to say.

"You're kidding right?" Hotaru mumbled in fear, she just couldn't understand their situation right now how could she possibly understand? It was something very unexplainable. Since it was a Why? When? What? How? Question.

"Youichi, is it still there?" Mikan asks, not daring to raise her head up just incase.

"How?" that was all Youichi was could say, chills run down from his back.

Observing how the four of them react, Natsume thought that this was something more than it looks like. He just couldn't do a thing; all he could do was watch them… _helplessly_.

"It's been a long time Mikan, Youichi, Rei and Hotaru."

The person spoke, hearing their name coming from that person was like death himself personally came for them to take them away. But that wasn't the case for Mikan. It was something else, something more dangerous.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh my. Another cliffy. . . Fuu-fuu-fuu. . . I wonder who's that mysterious person might be. Do you have someone In mind? If not then could you guess who? If not then, let's wait for that person to be reveal in Chapter 15. This is gonna be a Bumpy Ride. So hold on tight! xD

Oh yeah, there's another author's note below please do read it. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

_**Thanks for Reviewing,**_

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs** - Haha. I can't help being a bad ass and beside I love to tease people so much. _ Oh, and please don't rip someone's head off you might get arrested because of me. xD

**Moonlight Rapture** - Hoo... You are indeed right. - And of course yes you deserve a special mention :D GOOD JOB on guessing it first! lol. ^o^

**Claerine** - LOL indeed. . OKhei-dhokie so did you like the update? :)

**kinomotosakura123** - Me too I LOVE YOU for reviewing and loving my story! So did you like the new chapter?

**YunnahVanilla** - Yeah! TOTALLY! I love his wickedness . . . xD you'll know their plan sooner or later. I mean this story is almost ending after all. :(

**meatbunluver** - You're welcome. :) And thanks for reviewing! :DD

**natsumikanluverization697** - :D of course.

**Suikahime** - Thanks! :)

**VeronicaLover123** - Indeed, it's so totally uncool. But that's how I tease you guys because I love you. xD

**DaisukiMangaAnime4ever** - Well, well and you are so cute for enjoying my story so much! xD Can I tackle you?

**kcbq05** - Whoa. Me too I'm also surprise with the sudden twist of event, I really didn't plan it be turn out like this. It's all thanks to my friends planning on having a vacation that I thought about this kind of even. :D and it turn out quite nice.

**PureCrimsonLove** - Oppsie. Sorry for disappointing you.

**kashaminam**i - Cool, Thanks I needed that one. Yeah, I'm planning on writing more; I badly want my writing skill improve more. :)

**cj-the-greatest** - I love you too for reviewing! Please review more! xD

**Foxy-naruko1010** - LOL too. xDDD

**Smori **- almost . . . too disappointing ne? HAHA. I wish made her naked when she went out and I wanna make Natsume faint - but that would be too epic… xDD

**Amulet Crimson** - I updated coz I love you. :D

**XxAoiHoshixX** - you too. . . So cute. xD

**mapleroxy **- Yeah, they got locked up alright. :D

**Inuyashadreamerzforlife – **awh man, I'm embarrassed! Please don't point out my mistakes! HAHA. Just kidding yeah, I kinda jumble the words due to my excitement.

**kara'mel'-chan - **Yea! I'm such a teased. LOL! and by the way you're the culprit! The one who close my review box button! xD As punish me you should review again! xDD

* * *

**__****Seductive Assassin**


	16. Drastic Measures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** Watch out for grammar errors, typos and the major OOC-ness.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 15 –_** Drastic Measures**_

* * *

"Oh come on you guys, don't give me such cold shoulder all of a sudden. You too Mikan don't go screaming so suddenly and run off like that it, was as if you just saw the dead come back to life." The person joked, chuckling lightly.

"Bu- But, I did! I did saw the dead came back to life!" Mikan retorted still wasn't letting go of Youichi.

"But how in the world are you still alive? I thought you were dead long ago." Rei questioned still unable to believe what he saw.

"Why? Mikan remember those roses I send you? I thought if I appear so suddenly you might faint that's why I gave you some clues right that I'm alive." Tsubasa replied ignoring Rei's question.

"You did! You did appear so suddenly! But Why? Mom and dad said that you were somewhere very far, far away!" She spat, somehow her fear was swept away but still not facing him.

"What's the meaning of this Tsubasa-nii!" Youichi finally manage to think straight, still hugging Mikan.

"Tsubasa? Wait! Isn't he dead already?" Natsume interrupted.

"I was supposed to be." Tsubasa replied, with a straight face.

"How could you say that with such serious face? If that's the case you'd be a zombie and what am I a zombie exterminator?" Rei voiced out with sarcasm.

"I think this will be a long night of explanation huh?" Tsubasa sigh, he had his eyes on Mikan somewhat pained by the way she reacted after all he was expecting another reaction. "- but really what surprise me the most was Mi-chan's very frighten expression. I was expecting something like she would rush towards me and hug me and tell me how much she misses me." Tsubasa said passionately.

"Yuck. Tsubasa-nii I think you're reading too much Shoujo Manga." Youichi utter with disgust.

"Tsubasa, we are hear to explain to them the whole truth, not to goof around and please don't forget that I'm also here. Everyone is so heartless." Nobara suddenly appear out of nowhere.

Rei was dumbstruck, with jaw hung wide open.

"What! Nobara-chan is here too! Really! What the hell is going on?" Mikan was finally gain back all her energy and senses. Everything was just happening to fast.

"Oh, Mi-chan. Hello there, it was really very rude to suddenly yell, you know. I was very scared when you yell in front of us." Nobara said, a little sad.

Mikan gave a confuse look "Huh? Us? I only saw Tsubasa-nii." She bluntly confessed.

"_Mikan you are so clueless." _Everyone thought. Somehow they manage to gasp everything up.

"Ok, shall we put an end to this nonsense talk? And go to the main topic?" Nobara was a little gloomy and irritated of Mikan's clueless-ness.

"_She's mad."_ Everyone sweet-dropped,

"Then, where shall we talk? Living room is a little bit messy; the door of my room is busted so it's dangerous to talk inside." Mikan pointed the possible spot.

"Then how about to my room? I'm sure everyone will fit, I mean it can accommodate 100 people after all." Tsubasa offered, he still have the key to the villa and to all the room just like Mikan and Youichi, that's the Sakura siblings for you. – and I guess everyone agree, well who wouldn't?

* * *

**/Tsubasa's Bed Room/**

"What the hell is with this freakin' huge room!" Koko blurted, he was indeed very amaze seeing a room two times bigger than the living room down stairs. _"Man, I never thought that the Sakura' are __**THIS**__ rich!"_ Koko thought.

"Man, I never thought that the Sakura's are this rich! – is that what you're thinking right now Koko?" Mikan said with an innocent smile on her face.

"_Wah! She can read minds!"_ Koko thought, panicking.

"No, I can't read people's mind." Mikan gave him a blunt answer with a _tee-hee-hee_ afterwards.

"_You obviously can."_ Koko gave her a suspicious look.

"No, I can't – I can't read people mind. I can tell what they are thinking by only observe their facial expression." Mikan smiled, she was obviously making fun of him, there's no doubt about it.

"Ok, ok. Enough with the _chit-chat_ already let's go down to business." Rei interrupted, having a serious face.

A faint chuckle was heard, "Why so serious?" Tsubasa teased, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Quit screwing around Tsubasa!" Rei snapped, he was really confused and lost because of their uncalled appearance especially when Nobara is involved.

"Oh my. Rei snapped. What a surprise! Could it be? You're not nervous after seeing Nobara-chan, right?" Mikan evilly smirked and thought _"Its pay back time."_

"_Oh, she's enjoying it." _They thought, letting out a soft giggle.

_"Poor Rei-nii, he's wrapped around at nee-sama fing_ers." Youichi thought, giving Rei a pitiful look.

"Ehemm. Shall we go to the main point now? Time is gold you know." Nobara faked a cough, but that was the biggest mistake she ever made.

"– so this is the part where the wife tries to rescue her husband from the hands of evil!" Mikan narrated, grinning as she obverse Rei and Nobara's priceless reactions.

"Get this done already." With that sentence the atmosphere suddenly went cold. Well what do you expect from Natsume? He was that kind of guy after all or maybe not. He was just very confused and irritated seeing Mikan so calm again it was as if everything was **JUST** fine.

"Why do you always ruin the fun." Mikan sighs, her expression suddenly went cold.

"Like I care." Natsume plainly said.

"You know, how about partying tonight? Rather than hearing old stor- - -" Tsubasa was suddenly cut off,

Hotaru got her Baka Gun and pointed it at Tsubasa directly on his face, "Spill. Or else." Hotaru darkly said.

"I guess to spill everything up is the wisest decision huh?" Tsubasa said, laughing nervously.

"Good." Hotaru said, hiding back her gun.

"_It's been I while since I saw that gun. I thought she already throw it away, I guess I was dead wrong."_ Natsume thought, and Mikan was sweating bullets while having those thoughts.

"Well then, I'll start with what happened 6 years ago." Tsubasa spoke, hesitating to continue or not. But he shook those thoughts away and continued.

* * *

**/Flash-Back/**

"_Mikan, let's go out for dinner." Tsubasa invited as he approached Mikan who was busy doing her home works. _

"_Oh, ok. – but what if they'll find out that we're dating?" Mikan softly mumble afraid that someone might hear._

"_Don't worry! That won't happen." Tsubasa reassured her, Mikan just gave him a smile and a quick nod. _

"_Wait for me down stairs." Mikan said. _

"_Sure, but hurry up." He said with a nod and left _

_After few minutes Mikan finally came down, ready to go. Both of them soon took off. Dinning in at a famous Italian Restaurant after all Mikan was a big fan of Pasta. Unknown to them they followed by a paparazzi, – and they were very careless because it was a private room which was located in the second floor with glass window and you could see the street below and thought that no reporters or paparazzi will spot them. That was the biggest mistake they ever made._

"_Tsubasa. I think someone is looking at us for a while now." Mikan said, a little fidgety. _

"_Really? I must have been you imagination. I mean this is after all a private room." He said trying to calm Mikan and gave her a peak on the lips. _

"_Did you hear that? I'm 100% sure that was a sound of a camera. Tsubasa we're being followed. I think we really should get going now before everything goes worst." Mikan was now getting restless. _

"_Alright, alright but first – please calm down Mi-chan." Tsubasa said._

_As soon as the got out from the private room more shutters of a camera we heard until it was getting out of control, Tsubasa grabbed Mikan's wrist as they both ran away from the paparazzi. Tsubasa and Mikan both hoped inside the car and drove off. He was desperate to escape not noticing that the traffic light already turned red. _

_It was only a spilt of seconds for him to notice that they were already in danger, Tsubasa's car was hit by an eight wheeled truck but somehow Tsubasa made a drastic turn that made them escape death but they didn't escape from critical wounds and injury, Mikan got the worst case, she hit her head heard on the windshield. _

_Tsubasa got to go under with a surgery, he was very lucky to only receive such treatment while Mikan on the other hand was indeed alive but in a coma, but for him, she was same as being dead. Because of that Tsubasa feel that he should not be forgiven of what he had done. If only he listened to Mikan at that time things like this wouldn't have to happen. _

"_Tsubasa honey, don't take it to the heart. It was only an accident I'm sure Mikan would understand that too." Yuka said, she was very gentle, she was the one who understand them the most. _

"_But mom, if only I listened to her that day! Things like this wouldn't have to happen." _

"_It's all in the past now, so let's just hope for Mikan to wake up soon." Yuka said, having a gentle smile on her face. _

_After that Tsubasa never said a word. Few months later Mikan was showing some signs, she was finally waking up but after several seconds she will just pass out. _

_Tsubasa couldn't stand watching Mikan at that state, he wanted to punish himself so that's why he bid his goodbye to Mikan late that night in the hospital and left a letter on the corner table hoping his parent would read it and respect his decision. _

_**Dear Mom and Dad**,_

_Please let myself cool down, I'll be away for who knows how many years but I hope you wont go looking for me._

_Seeing Mikan in such state pains me, and it might lead me to suicide, so to avoid that worst scenario I'm trying to distant myself from her._

_I know I'm beign selfish but please cooperate and respect my decision. I promise to come back soon if everything is already fine._

_If ever Mikan will ask about me. Please tell her that I'm already…_

_Dead._

_I don't want her to look for me and I don't want her to think that this is a burden that she would also carry for the rest of her life. I want her to be free from my shadow._

_I know you guys already knew that we were secretly going out but you avoid opening up such topic by that I was so very happy that you guys weren't mad about our relationship._

_But I knew that our relationship won't last, because you already have some future plans about us. Right from the beginning I knew that I'm already engaged with the heiress of Harada Corp._

_I hate to admit it but Misaki Harada was my first love and I did feel a little guilty for betraying Mikan, but my feelings for her were all true, I do love and care for her now and forever._

_Things are just difficult to deal with yeah; you can simply tell that I'm just running away for my own sake, my feeling's sake, and for her sake. Yes I know I'm just being a total scumbag._

_But when thing go right again, I'll show up and tell Mikan the whole truth, and if Mikan will not forgive me I will also respect her decision._

_So until then… _

_I'll be seeing you soon. _

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Tsubasa _**

_**PS**: Please don't let Mikan read this. _

_2 weeks after Tsubasa left Mikan gain consciousness after being coma for three months and the secret about Tsubasa ran away was kept safe by her parents. Yuka told Mikan that Tsubasa __wasn't there waiting for her anymore, she said that he already went to someplace, someplace where they couldn't visit him anymore, a place somewhere so very far, far away from here. _

**/End of Flash-Back/**

* * *

After hearing Tsubasa's story there was a long pause of silence. Especially Mikan who was trying to absorb every little detail of the story, Hotaru wasn't having a hard time absorbing it. Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Ruka were totally lost and dumbfounded because it was the first time they heard it. Natsume, Rei and Youichi just cope up well this wasn't the first time they heard it. After the long silent and uncozy atmosphere someone finally manage to speak and that was none other than Mikan.

"Tsubasa, let's talk privately." Mikan said and stood up, everyone just stared at her with confuse look. "Follow me." And exited the room, Tsubasa just followed her, curious on what she wanted to talk about in private.

"_Is she going to cry? I guess that would be it huh?" _Tsubasa thought, they were already out of site. Mikan and Tsubasa where in the hall while the rest are inside Tsubasa's room.

"I wonder what kind of talk they are having." Youichi asks, curious.

"I think Mikan-chan will cry." Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"I hope nee-sama will be alright, nii-sama is just so plain stup- - -" Youichi was cut off by a crying voice.

Yeah, someone was really crying alright. But it wasn't the kind of cry they were expecting. It was a cry that was crying for help, loud thuds were heard... yup, **very loud and clear**. They all rush to check what was happening but to their surprise, they saw something really unexpected.

"That hurts! Mikan stop it! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Help! Nobara! Rei! Youichi! Please help!" Tsubasa cried.

"Heh… I thought you are going to accept my decision if I wont forgive you? Oh come on Tsubasa-nii be a man and accept your punishment." Mikan calmly said, smiling so sweetly that would make a devil shiver.

"Mi-chan. Come on now. You're a good and gentle girl right? Tsubasa-nii will buy you some lollipop if you forgive him." Tsubasa said, laughing nervously.

"You think I? The great Mikan-sama would buy that little piece of excuse? Hah! You're a hundred years to early to fool me!" Mikan blurted, with a high all might tone of voice.

"Whoa. Totally unexpected for her to react like that." Koko said, amazed.

"That's Onee-sama for you, she has the capital '**S**' in her blood after all." Youichi snickered, relief to see his nee-sama doing fine after the truth was reveal.

"Capital '**S**' you say? That stands for Sakura… Right?" Sumire asks, she just making sure.

"No. It stands for **SADIST**." Youichi, Rei and Natsume said all together with a straight face.

"Koraaaaa! Tsubasa! Get back here this instant!" Mikan shouted, as she tries to catch up with Tsubasa.

"There's no way I'm getting my ass back there you'll just punch and kick me anyway and beside if there would be such person exist after being hit by your monstrous strength he is probably an '**M**'(masochist)!" Tsubasa shouted, still running away from Mikan.

After hearing what Tsubasa said she stopped on the spot and turned around eyeing someone, who was standing beside Youichi, they followed Mikan's eye and got confused, so to clear everything up Mikan spoke.

"Natsume you're an '**M**'?" Mikan innocently ask, she didn't have any intention at all, it was only pure curiosity. Everyone was frozen on their tracks, dumbfounded and total shock.

"You guys are **SICK**." Natsume was glaring draggers not on Mikan but on Tsubasa he was the one who planted something weird on Mikan's head.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reviewing,**_

_**kara'mel'-chan**__ - __Was he really sleeping that time? Well, that's for you to find out. xD _

_**Fallen-Angel-RM**__ – oh gawd indeed. xD _

_**CutiePrincessPikachu**__ – You just hit right on the bat. It was indeed Tsubasa and yes, he and Misaki will be together. _

_**foxy-naruko1010**__ – I love your review and the reviewer! Yoh! It's been a while huh? xD _

_**strawbelle**__ – Yup, it is indeed Tsubasa. xD _

_**Amulet Crimson**__ – Just a bluff. This wasn't as dangerous as you guys thought. Just to add more suspense. teh-hee-hee._

_**Hecticated77 **__– Yup, she was scared alright, I mean who wouldn't be after seeing the person who is supposed to be dead. If it was me I would faint. xD_

_**keraii **__– Oh the HORROR! xD Guess who! :))_

_**natsumikanluverization697 **__- NOOO! Please don't die yet! xD _

_**Suikahime **__– Nah, I was only a bluff for making suspense. xD _

_**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS**__ – LOL. Oh, It's been awhile ne? _

_**pLumBloSsoM07**__ – Hah! You guess right on the bat. xD I'm really bad at surprises. _

_**DUMMY ALPHABET**__ – It was none other than Tsubasa! Wohoo. He's alive. _

_**YunnahVanilla**__ – I think three or four chapters are left. _

_**Sajesanime**__ – Waaah! No! please don't get mad at me. I'm updating it already. xD_

_**lovelyjude07, **__yannn, _Chennah & xxxangelHoliCxxx _– Yeap! It's Tsubasa!_

_**xxLovelyRosexx **__- Thank you so much for that information, I already have contacted her, asking her politely, to delete or take this down. Seriously, I was surprised to find out that she plagiarized Innocent Acts. So again thank you so much. I'm waiting for 4ever reply. I do hope she will talk to me, I want to know why she did such act. I really am very grateful to you Rose._

_**Claerine - **Thanks for realizing and hope you like this chapter. :)  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was seriously surprise, - **very** surprise and to think that this crappy story was being plagiarized. Yeah, this story was being plagiarized you didn't read that wrong. The worst part is she's didn't even put any effort on changing some part of the story she just went out all her way to copy and paste then change Mikan's stage name 'Kana' into 'Miki' and 'Innocent Acts' into 'Just Acting'. To tell you guys honestly I was seriously pissed, and mad Yes I feel insulted and betrayed, she was after all one of the readers of this story and she even review that she love it and she betrayed me, but for the sake of my readers, I cannot allow myself be swayed by such insult.

**__****Seductive Assassin** /_ Ren_

**Please Leave A Review :)**


	17. Unsightly Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** I change my pen name from **Shinsei Meiyo **to**Seductive Assassin**.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 16 –_** Unsightly Surprise **_

* * *

It was already morning, the villa was rather quite when Mikan got up. She wanders around the second floor and found out that she was the only one who overslept. She immediately run to the living room and spotted Natsume reading the morning papers.

"Ah, Natsume where is everyone?" Mikan asks walking nearer to Natsume.

"Shopping. Since they didn't want to disturb you they went ahead." Natsume stated, still looking at the newspaper.

"Oh. I see." Mikan answered, sitting down few feet away from him.

"Seriously, you are indeed Kana, the only person who could pull such act even in a pinch." Natsume muttered.

"Excuse me?" Mikan blink, he caught her off guard.

"You heard me." Natsume said, looking at Mikan from the corner of his eyes. "You're such a great actress."

"What are you talking about?" Mikan stated trying to act as if she didn't know what Natsume was talking about.

"Don't play dumb. You can fool them with your great acting skills but there is no way you can fool me." Natsume bluntly stated, facing Mikan with serious look.

Taken a back, Mikan lowered her head as if she was about to cry. "Why. Why do you always see right through me! Why does it have to be you! Why not Hotaru or Ruka-kun?" Mikan ranted, she was confused and angry.

"Isn't that already obvious!" Natsume just snapped, "The reason why I always see right through you is because I'm -!" Natsume was cut off by the sudden loud bam of the door.

"We're back! Look we brought a - - - Did we just interrupted something we shouldn't?" Tsubasa suddenly went silent after noticing the intense atmosphere surrounding Mikan and Natsume.

"Oh, you guys just arrive at the right time." Mikan smiled, reassuring them that everything was alright.

"Are you sure?" Tsubasa wasn't very much reassured about Mikan's action.

"So the prince saves the princess." Natsume mumbled, but it was really clear enough for the gang to hear it and walked away before they'll say something.

"_So the great Hyuuga Natsume is jealous."_ They thought, astounded.

"What did I do?" Tsubasa asks, putting up a confuse look.

"You did nothing Tsubasa-nii. Now then, what was it you guys brought?" Mikan questioned, avoiding the subject.

"Oh, we brought some souvenirs for you guys." Tsubasa grin as he showed a bag full of Ichimatsu dolls.

"Ekk!" Mikan jump few steps away from Tsubasa, "Why the hell did you buy that scary looking doll! I thought I told that I hate that kind of doll!" Mikan barked.

"Scary! But they are absolutely adorable!" Tsubasa retorted. "Right?"

"_Why part of it is!" _They thought.

"Well I think it is." Nobara butted as everyone looked at her dumfounded. Nobara just gave them a "what?" look.

"Let's stop this nonsense conversation and off to the kitchen and start preparing lunch." Hotaru ordered.

"Eh? This early?" Mikan ask in surprise.

"Did you forget that we are going down to the beach? Or do you want to have lunch up here." Hotaru said, the beach was only a hundred steps below the villa, but it's still tiresome to go up and down just for lunch. You know what I mean right?

"Oh, yeah." Mikan gave an unconvincing nod, she totally forgot about what they planned yesterday because of some ghost suddenly showed up.

"Mikan, call Natsume and tell him to help us out." Tsubasa said with a wink. Mikan just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Geez. Why do I have to be the once to call him." Mikan said out loud and sigh. As soon she reached Natsume's room, she impatiently knocks three consecutive times.

"Natsume, everyone said they want you to help!" she said, waiting for a reply but 3 minutes already pass and there was still no response. "Natsume! I said everyone needs your help! Get you lazy but out here!" Mikan barked, but Natsume still didn't respond.

Mikan felt her temper was on its peak, "That bastard." She mumbled, clenching her fist. "Natsume! What the hell is your problem! Why aren't you responding!" Mikan roared and barge inside without any notice. Before she could take another step she was frozen stiff for a moment with wide eyes.

"Wow, so 'friggin big." She unconsciously said it out loud. "No wonder you didn't gave me any response." Mikan said, still looking at the thing she called _big_. "Well then, please help us after your done. Bye." Mikan said calmly and went out closing the door behind her.

"Tsubasa-nii, do have some tissue?" Mikan asks.

"Yeah, above the kitchen sink." Tsubasa pointed without looking at her, "Why? What will you do with those tis—Holy Mother of F*** what's up with that massive nosebleed!" Tsubasa asked in panicked, Hotaru and Nobara how heard Tsubasa yelled ran towards them.

"Mikan what happen? Nobara get some wet towel." Hotaru said, also in a panic that was the very first time she saw Mikan having that king of nosebleed.

"It's nothing to fuss about. It's just a simple nosebleed. Maybe I couldn't take the heat? Yeah! That's right, I couldn't take the heat." Mikan said, reassuring them with a smile.

"How could you not take the heat when this whole place is air conditioned?" Nobara said, putting the wet towel on Mikan's forehead. "Mikan-chan, please be careful next time." Nobara said.

"Whoa! What will the bloody floor!" Rei gasped in surprise. "Did someone's period overflow?" he approaches Nobara, Hotaru and Tsubasa who was aiding Mikan.

"Shut it Rei! It's not a period! It's Nosebleed!" Mikan corrected who was lying on the couch.

"For real! Nosebleed? A massive one? Cool, what cost it?" Rei was on his fantasies before Mikan could answer him, "Mikan, are you keeping Porn Mags in your room?" Rei asks, half joking and half serious.

"Don't start! – and why would I keep such indecent stuff in my room like that!" Mikan snarled, irritated.

"I was kidding!" Rei retort.

"You were half kidding!" Mikan and Nobara said in unison.

"Whoa, the bluntness!" Rei sighs and gave up, "Anyway I'm here to tell you that they already set the BBQ stand below and it's ready to fry." Rei announced.

"Oh, and we are also done preparing, shall we get going?" Tsubasa suggested.

"But Mikan's not fe-"

"No! I'll go! Oh yeah, Natsume said that he'll be right behind us, he was working on something in his room." Mikan said, carefully sitting up.

"Oh, okay. Let's go!" Tsubasa said, carrying the food the prepared. Rei was carrying the drinks. Hotaru and Nobara were helping Mikan not to trip, after all she lost quite amount of blood back there.

* * *

****Meanwhile****

* * *

"What the fuck was that just now. How can she act as if it was alright? That idiot. Her reactions were totally not cute! If a normal girl were to be in a same position, she will definitely let out a very load scream. Hah, Mikan isn't your average girl after all; that's why I fell in love with her." Natsume muttered, smiling inwardly.

"Ew. There's a pervert in here." A voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

"What the? Ruka you scared me!" Natsume frowned, "So why are you here? Aren't you supposed to help them?" Natsume asks.

"Everything was already set and everyone is already down at the beach. I was wondering why you didn't come and it made me worry and Sakura said that you were busy about something so I came to check up on you. So what happened? You were blurting something pervert just now." Ruka raised a brow, looking at Natsume.

"How should I put it? Everything happens so fast. She saw this little one here and she suddenly blurted 'Wow, so 'friggin big' it was as if she was jealous that I have these and she doesn't what make me more frustrated is that all her reaction were totally off." Natsume confessed and sigh.

"Indeed, everything did happen to fast. To the point I pitied you." Ruka chuckled, patting Natsume's back. "Anyway we should go down there or else more people will come to check up on us and they might get some wrong Idea. You know how people's mind work sometimes it'll go down to deepest fantasies." Ruka lightly laughed.

"You're not suggesting the might fantasize about BL, right?" Natsume said, all grossed out. _(a/n: *BL=Boy's Love)_ Natsume didn't have anything to say so he followed Ruka out.

"But you know, they might already suspect something. Since we are always together, so if that time comes who will be the uke and who will be the seme?" Ruka grinned; Natsume just rolled his eyes, "What's up with you bringing up this uke and seme conversation? You know what you're starting to scare me." Natsume said, having goosebumps. "I was only talking about 'what if'." Ruka replied still grinning.

"Shut up already with you and you're what ifs thing." Natsume snarled it was a sign that he was very uncomfortable about their topic.

* * *

**__****Seductive Assassin**


	18. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** I change my pen name from **Shinsei Meiyo **to**Seductive Assassin**.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 17 –_** Confrontation**_

* * *

"Really, how on earth did you have such impossible nosebleed? Was that even normal!" Sumire panicked seeing Mikan's bloody one piece dress.

"Well, I saw something I wasn't supposed to see." Mikan said a little embarrass, blushing like crazy. Sumire's eyes just widen in horror so as Anna, Nonoko and Koko's. Mikan gasped and thought she might have said something wrong.

"No way! You watch porn!" – yes the usual question. Mikan was very ticked off.

"What with you and porn! Rei also accuse me reading Porn Mag! Don't up me as the same level as you! Perverts!" Mikan barked, glaring at everyone.

"So what did you saw! Tell us so that we won't accuse you for anything!" Mikan's eyes widen, and then she explodes with 100's or 1000's of dark red shades.

"Well," Mikan started, and took a deep breath, "I saw –––"

Before Mikan could continue Natsume cut her off and blurted "She saw Johnny." The boys and also Hotaru got the message loud and clear about what Natsume meant.

"Huh? Mikan who's Johnny?" Sumire asks, she was quite puzzled, was there another weirdo who suddenly appeared? That was what written on Sumire's face while Mikan just gave her with I'm not sure look.

Moments later, they heard something snapping, they looked to see what it was and finally they knew what or who it was – their eyes were all glue towards Tsubasa. "You asshole! How dare you violate Mikan!" Tsubasa roared.

"Who violated who! Dimwit! It was you sister who went inside my room with any notice!" Natsume roared back, the rest were just audience, it was like they were watching an animal channel two wild beast roaring at each other, they didn't stop them since it was troublesome.

"Then why did she saw your Johnny!" Tsubasa roared again, glaring draggers at Natsume, Tsubasa suddenly paused for a moment, and reality stuck him. "Yo – you were –––"

"Of course NOT! Are you insane?" Natsume cut off before Tsubasa could even say something.

"I didn't say anything yet!" Tsubasa retorted, pissed off.

"I know exactly what you were about to say!" Natsume snarled, glaring hard at him.

"Why are you so defensive? What if I was about to say something different?" Tsubasa spat, looking at Natsume.

"You were about to tell me that I was masturbating in the room, right! I know what you are thinking! Shithead!" Natsume roared he was even madder than before.

"Exactly! You _**were**_ masturbating!" Tsubasa accused, pointing at him with a mocking smirk on his face.

"Oi! Stop talking nonsense! I was taking a shower! – And first of all I'm not an idiot! If I were masturbating I would have locked the room! That what we call commonsense!" Natsume has almost reached its peak, any time soon he could strangle Tsubasa to death.

"Commonsense you say? You were just waiting for the right time for Mikan to go inside and you were trying on pushing her down!" Tsubasa was in his own world so we better not disturb him.

"What the Fuck are you trying to say! That I want to have sex with Mikan right on the spot! Man you are definitely insane! And why in the world do I have to explain every little thing to you!" Natsume snarled, clenching his fist. He was holding it in, the desire of punching Tsubasa.

"Because I'm her brother!" Tsubasa retorted his eyes were filled with different emotions which Natsume saw trough.

"Are you sure about that? You cared because you're her Brother? But your eyes are telling me; you cared because you still love her. Right, **Mr. Ex-lover**?" Natsume smirked, emphasizing the last sentence and he was sure that he hit the right and precise spot. It was his win; he was satisfied, **very** satisfied.

"You! What the hell do y–––" before Tsubasa could continue his sentence, Mikan suddenly interrupted the intense scene.

"Both of you cut it out already! Think before you speak dammit! Even if this story was rated as a "**T**" there are still some Minors reading this, idiots! It will cause trouble for the author!" Mikan just made the right timing to stop them, before it could get worst. Natsume and Tsubasa were silenced in an instant, they totally forgot that Mikan and the rest were watching and listening to them. "Sorry for the language everyone, on behalf of the author I apologize for the carelessness of these idiots." Mikan smiled and bow, she glared at Tsubasa and Natsume signaling them to bow as an apology. (a/n: Haha! Well, that was snappy. :p)

* * *

***Time Skip (2:30am)***

* * *

Mikan was on the veranda since she couldn't sleep maybe because she was pushing her self to the limit about thinking the 'this and that' matters, but even though she was very troubled she couldn't help but enjoy and feel the fresh sea breeze since that's what Tokyo doesn't have, as she gaze through the whole area below she saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly the glass door slide open, she turn around to see who it was, then she flash a small smile.

"Nii-san." Mikan said, her gaze was fixed at him, even though they have already moved on, there are still a tiny bit of feelings that was left untouched, but not as intense as what they had before.

"Finally, I was waiting for this time to come. We can finally talk." Tsubasa smiled a very gentle smile that could melt a woman's heart in a flash, he was very happy, and all those unspoken words; his eyes told her everything.

"Yeah, we can finally talk. Seeing everyone sleep like a dead, I can tell that no one will disturb us now." Mikan lightly chuckled.

"So, how's your career going?" Tsubasa asks. Mikan just stared at him for awhile.

"Oh. I'm doing fine, I guess." Mikan said, a little disappointed since she was expecting for him to ask something business/career unrelated.

Tsubasa was silent for a moment he was reading the atmosphere and it was going a little bit gloomy. "I see, seriously. I know this is kinda late but I need to say it anyway or else my conscience will hunt me for ever. Mikan I'm-"

Before Tsubasa could say it Mikan stop him, by pressing her index finger gently on his lips. "Please, don't. Let me do it." Mikan calmly said showing a gentle smile; Tsubasa just watched her and gave her a quick nod.

A loud sound was heard, Tsubasa just stared at Mikan with amusement and disbelief, her gentle smile was replaced by a wicked one, she look at him with relief. He lost his voice for a moment, until he finally absorbs the whole situation.

"That hurts! What was that for!" Tsubasa whined rubbing gently his throbbing cheeks. Mikan slap him hard without any notice, nor did she show any mercy.

"What was that for! Should I slap you one more time so that you could remember what's that for!" Mikan snapped, glaring at him. "Did you honestly think that I would forgive you with "I'm sorry" then think again! Don't even think of telling me that you did that for my own good. Leaving without saying a word to me was much more painful than saying goodbye or breaking up with each other! You're the lowest Tsubasa! You are so unfair! I hate you the most! Why the hell are you hear anyway! Now Natsume is avoiding me like I'm some kind of plague and it's your friggin' fault! This is already the 18th chapter and we are still not together! Shinsei-chan is almost at her limits!" Mikan ranted on and on, her mouth was like a machine gun fast and painful.

"Hah! Why is it my fault that you two are still not together! It's your fault! I feel sorry for Natsume he definitely love the densest person in the whole wide world! And blame it on Shinsei; she's the one who's making this story not me." Tsubasa sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Densest! Are you kidding me! Stop blaming Shinsei." Mikan snarled.

"If you're that desperate then confess to him already!" Tsubasa was almost at his limits.

"I already did." Mikan softly said acting all shy.

"Ahh. Really Poor Nat- Say WHAT! You confessed! YOU!" Tsubasa was caught off guard, who would have though that she have the guts to confess.

"Hey! You just sounded like it was a miracle that just happened!"

Tsubasa just looked at her with amusement. "It was. After all it took you 13 years to finally realize my feelings for you and it took 5 years confessed to me. My 14 years of living was like hell back then. So? What did he say after you confess?" Tsubasa was very eager to know and it still a mystery on why.

"Snore." Mikan softly mumble that only she could hear.

"What?"

"Snore! He was snoring! I confess to him when he was a sleep!"

"What an Idiot." Tsubasa face palmed, of course he wasn't surprise this was Mikan after all. "Get some rest. We will leave early tomorrow and if I know, as soon as we arrive in Tokyo you're schedules are packed." He said.

"Sorry for being an idiot. I guess, I need some sleep. Night." After that Mikan left first as Tsubasa followed.

"Heh, confess when he was a sleep huh? Sorry, but I wasn't asleep at that time." Natsume muttered, he was hiding and talking advantage of the darkness. He was out but only to get some water but changed his mind when she saw Tsubasa walked towards the veranda and at the same time Mikan was there. He didn't want to eavesdrop since he doesn't want to get hurt but as the say curiosity always win. He heard everything since from the top till the end and again he thanked the darkness for not betraying him until the end.

* * *

**__****Seductive Assassin**


	19. She's Mine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** I change my pen name from **Shinsei Meiyo **to**Seductive Assassin**.

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 18 –_** She's Mine**_

* * *

"What a very fine day, don't you think so?" Tsubasa said, flashing a wide bright smile. They have arrived at Tokyo, it was already 12 noon since all of them overslept, because of different reasons.

"Fine day my ass." Natsume grunted he was in a very bad mood. Why you ask? Well after all, something did happen.

_***Flashback* **_

_"Heh, confess when he was a sleep huh? Sorry, but I wasn't asleep at that time." Natsume muttered, suddenly someone lightly tapped his back._

"_Oh? Why didn't you grab her and kiss if when she was that bold? You sure have no balls." Youichi evilly smirked, he was mocking him. _

"_What the! Since when did you get here?" Natsume flinch, wide eyes. He didn't notice him, because he was too focused on Mikan and Tsubasa. _

"_Oh yeah. You were you focusing too much on them and forgot about your surroundings, well can't blame you man we got here before you. Thanks to the darkness we heard something awesome-ish." Rei suddenly butted a conversation, so it wasn't just Natsume who were eavesdropping, Youichi and Rei where also there._

"_Tch." Natsume was a bit irritated of his own carelessness, and to make matters worst not one but two trouble makers heard him. It was his unlucky day._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Natsume-kun, why are you in a very foul mood? Haha, I guess the famous Hyuuga Natsume also have his own worries." Youichi was teasing him and Youichi, he was absolutely enjoying it.

"Now, now Youichi he is human after all." Rei snickered.

"Say another word and I'll kill you." Natsume hissed he was seriously very pissed.

"Mikan/Nee-chan! Natsume is throwing his anger on us." Rei and Youichi ran towards Mikan, who was two meters away.

"You guys annoyed him." Mikan plainly said.

"Eh! Now, nee-chan is siding on his side." Youichi whined.

"Now, now Youichi. She loves him after all, there's no surprise to that." Rei whispered but it was a whisper that everyone could hear.

A vein popped on Mikan's forehead, she was holding it in. "Rei. Brace yourself later kay~?" she sweetly utter, my oh my, the sweet cruelty in her voice was absolutely clear.

"_She's definitely a demon."_ Youichi thought, pitying Rei for stepping the boundary line. "Say, hello for Satan for me couz. I gotta go ahead, and report to dad. Bye!" Without another word Youichi dash ahead of them, they were all on their way to the company by the way and they were wearing disguise that's the reason why they were walking freely in the street.

"Oi, Yo-chan! That's cheap man!" Rei gasp, sweating bullets. "Shit." He hissed under his breath.

"Rei-kun, why so silent?" Finally Natsume was able to take revenge. "Did the cat got you tongue?"

"Ha-ha-ha. Very Funny." Rei said full of sarcasm.

"_Very Funny_, indeed." Natsume smirked.

"Rei, why was Youichi on a hurry? After all we are heading to the same office. Why does he want to go ahead of us?" Mikan asks.

"I don't know?" Rei was sweating and panicking a bit, which Mikan didn't failed to notice, but she just let him go.

"I see, so she already confessed to him. Way to go Mikan." Yuki chuckled as he lean his back on the chair's back for comfy and support. He was pleased by Mikan's boldness, what a doting parent he is. He looked up at Youichi who was standing smiling, "Job well done Yo-chan. So you where's Rei?" Yuki asked he was wondering for awhile now since Rei wasn't with him.

"Haha, he stepped on the borderline and I left him behind. Tehee." Youichi said cutely.

"Dang, I pity Rei." Yuki utter. "So what's your next plan? After all these idiots are stubborn." Yuki sighed.

"Oh, about the next plan, we are gonna find a best way and exact timing we will definitely succeed this time and without fail Nee-chan and Natsume will be together in no time!" Youichi proudly blurted, and he was absolutely confident that their plan will definitely work and so because of his excitement on telling his father the plan he failed to notice the crowed standing behind him froze in shock.

"I see. So what will happen after that?" a female voice butted in, Youichi flinch as he turn around to double check if the person who he thinks was the exact person who spoke and without a doubt his thoughts didn't betray him, he went pale and sweated bullets.

"Ne- Nee-chan. Since when we-"

"Since the 'about the next plan, we are gonna find the best way and exact timing we will definitely succeed this time and without fail Nee-chan and Natsume will be together in no time' part. Care to explain everything Yoichi? Yuki?" Mikan glared, she was definitely not pleased, and her voice was cold as ice showing no emotions.

Yuki flinch, this was the second time Mikan called him by his name, the first time was when he tried to tease her that she has a huge brother complex. "Mi- Mi-chan. It was for -"

A snap was heard. "Don't give me that 'it was for my own good' fuck that!" Mikan barked she was mad real mad. "Why the hell do you have to butt in my business? Being together with him or not is my decision and his alone, you guys are out of it! You don't have any right to butt in!" Mikan pointed a finger at Natsume who was standing next to her dumbstruck. That was the first time he saw Mikan that angry.

"But Nee-chan we were only thinking of you." Youichi tried to reason out, but it was a futile effort.

"Shut it Youichi. I already knew that you guys are up to something, Rei who suddenly announced himself as my fiancé, Nii-san and Nobara who suddenly showed up in the villa. But I didn't suspect that this was it, I thought it was something else. You guys really have crossed 100 meters the borderline this time. Don't expect me to act all innocent and well behave as before. There is no way I'm gonna forgive you!" Mikan snarled and glared as she raised a middle finger on them, turning her back and exited her father's office without any other words. Awestruck, they were all speechless to see Mikan's never before seen action but one person kept his cool, and smirk.

"Suck on that. Like what she said, this is **_Ours _**and** _Ours_** alone. We don't need your help for us to be together." Natsume smirked, when he was about to go after Mikan, Yuki suddenly spooked.

"Why haven't you confessed to her when you already know her feelings?" Yuki was wondering for a while, after al there was no need to waste time they have mutual love.

"Because I'm sure that No other guys can go near her if ever I'm around and I'm very confident that she loves me with all her heart, so there was no need to be in a hurry." Natsume plain said. _"Of course that was a lie, I wasn't that confident."_ And he thought.

"Whoa, Natsume where the hell did you get the much confidence?" Tsubasa gasped in awe.

"From her." Natsume simply replied, before he exited he made a last speech. "Tsubasa keep your hands off her, **She's Mine** now." Natsume smirked as he emphasize the words 'She's Mine'.

"What a cocky brat." Tsubasa snickered, he admits defeat. Natsume got the balls to claims her as his.

* * *

"Oi." Natsume called out, running after Mikan, she was damn fast, "Oi! _Fuck it_." Natsume silently cursed, Mikan wasn't slowing down nor did she stop. She just ignores him and made a full dash. "That idiot, she's testing my patients" he utter and also made a dash after her. He didn't care anymore, fuck to those who thinks he is being uncool.

"Shit!" Mikan mentally shriek, "He really doesn't know how to quite huh? Urgh! I don't wanna face him!" suddenly an iron grip stopped her; Natsume was finally able to cope up with her. She jerked, "Let me go!" she tried her best to shove Natsume's grip off but it was useless.

"Hear me out will yah!" Natsume yelled, he got irritated and snapped he was already at his limits.

Mikan glared at him, "The hell! Don't yell at me! And will you please let me go?" Mikan barked, Natsume lifted a brow and asked "Why should I?"

She looked up at him and plainly spat, "Because I don't want to face you." Amused, Natsume couldn't help but smirk. "I thought you love me? And now you don't wanna see me?" an awestruck Mikan started at him with disbelief. "Shut up." Was all she could manage to utter.

Another smirk escaped from Natsume's mouth "Oh, did I tell you that I heard your confession loud and clear?" Mikan lifted a brow; she was confused by what he means. "Confession?" she titled her head as her eyes wandered the ceiling, she was trying to recall what type of confession Natsume was saying.

Natsume rolled his eyes and sigh, "In the villa. Did that ring a bell?" Mikan's jaw drop, "Y- you were not-?" "Asleep? Nope, I was wide awake." Natsume continue Mikan's sentence.

It took moments for Mikan to absorb everything in, she gasp and mouthed a "No way." Natsume smirked and let out a soft chuckle, also mouthed "Yes way."

Reality struck her; she looked up and glared at him. "So? Happy now? You heard my confession, are you satisfied now? You win okay! Just leave me alone already! I know you were waiting for this moment and then you're going to humiliate me! Just like how you tried to humiliate me at school! I had enough okay? So please stop bugging me already. I need to be alone." Natsume glared at her, she flinch and the next thing she knew was that Natsume was kissing her, it wasn't rough, he was gentle, soft, sweet and intimidating, soon after Mikan kissed him back.

Natsume broke the kiss, "You don't have any slightest idea Mikan. Saying those kinds of words, did you know how much I suffer? Did you know how jealous I was when your brother suddenly appeared? No. You didn't give a fuck."

Mikan just stared at him with astonishment, he was right she didn't have any idea about his feelings for her and yet she said those cruel words. "I'm sorry and I love you." She said, as she tightly hug him and he hug her back, he smiled and softly whispered to her "– I love you too."

Mikan broke the hug as soon as she heard Natsume talked, "So? What are we gonna do now? Should we go back to the office and tell them?" a mischievous smiled escaped from her lips. Yes, she was planning something – something that will blow up everyone's mind. She leaned and whispered something to Natsume after few seconds of hearing what she said; Natsume couldn't help but smirk and nod with agreement.

* * *

**__****Seductive Assassin**  



	20. Leaving Showbiz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note:** I change my pen name from **Shinsei Meiyo **to **Seductive Assassin.**

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 20 – **Leaving ****Showbiz**

* * *

Mikan was in a really great mood even though she wasn't a morning person to begin with. Doing her not so daily routine as if it was nothing, Youichi and Rei stared at her, dumbfounded and awestruck. They elbowed each other as if they saw a miracle just happened. Youichi couldn't help but mouthed "What the hell happened?" to Rei who just shrugged. It took for awhile for the brunette to notice their presence, as she glace over her elbow she mouthed an "Oh." And smile.

"Good Morning." She spoke up, still continuing what she was doing. Again Youichi and Rei looked at each other with questioning look. "Well? Are just gonna stand there? The food is getting cold." She added.

Out of curiosity, Youichi finally asks. "Nee-san, is this our punishment?"

"What? That's silly. Why would I punish my cute little brother." She lightly chuckled.

"Rei-nii! She just called me _cute_!" Youichi exclaimed, having goosebumps. Rei let out a loud and clear snort.

"Mikan, did you catch a cold or something? You're acting a little weird." Rei spoke, looking at Mikan with concern; she just raised a brow and sigh.

"How rude" She said and sighed again, "I'm fine. Look if don't want to eat my cooking you can just leave it there, besides I – Oh, what a rare sight. Good morning Dad." Mikan greeted her father who stood near the dining hall door; his feet were glued on the floor. Rei and Youichi turn to face him, Yuki mouthed "Is she sick?" to the boys, they just gave him a 'who knows' look.

"Yo-chan, Rei hurry up we'll be late and dad here have some coffee." She offered. Yuki was still speechless but he walked over to the table and gladly took her offer.

"I'll go upstairs and change as soon as I get back we're off to school, got that?" she eyed them; the boys couldn't help but shiver and nod. "Good." Mikan mumbled.

"What happened to her?" Yuki raised a brow.

Youichi shrugged, "Maybe Tinkerbelle sprinkled her with fairy dust." Rei snickered. "Then she'd be flying by now. Idiot." Youichi spat. "Oh, right." Rei chuckled.

* * *

"Good Morning." Mikan greeted everyone as she entered, Rei followed from behind. The class was still not used to it, since not long ago the Mikan Sakura they knew was just an old fashion geek and out of the blue she suddenly revealed her self that she was actually the famous model Kana.

"Good Morning Sakura-sama/Sakura-san"

Mikan just smiled and nod, she looked around and spotted the gang. "Good Morning." Her voice chimed. They also greeted her back.

"Mi-chan, are you okay now?" Anna and Nonoko ask. They were obviously worried about her. Mikan threw a quizzical look "Huh? Well I'm doing great. Why?" she said,

They just looked at each other and then they turn to Rei with a 'Is she really okay' look. Rei sigh and shook and mouthed 'I don't know.' Not long after noise where heard at the corridor and they all knew who was coming. The door swing open, two handsome figure entered the classroom, they both walked towards the gang.

"Good Morning." Ruka greeted with a smile, they also greeted back. Natsume and Mikan just stared at each other for a moment then a shade of pink appeared on Mikan's cheeks "Morning." She greeted,

"Morning." Natsume gave a quick replied, and left everyone awestruck and dumbstruck. That was the first time they heard him greeted back, since not long ago it was always the usual 'hn' and 'tch'. Did he eat something bad?

"Well aren't you two being all lovey-dovey." Sumire teased, this made Mikan blushed harder than before. They're jaw drop with wide eye. "No way! Seriously!" Sumire exclaimed. "…" they didn't hear a reply.

Mikan and Natsume were about to be interrogated but they were save by Jinno-Sensei, and for the first time Mikan thanked Kami-sama for having Jin-Jin as their first period. If it was Narumi then hell would definitely break loose.

"Go back to your seats." Jinno ordered, the students quickly sat down.

* * *

"Mikan, what are you planning." Hotaru spoke it was suppose to be a question but the way she put it, it was more a spill it out way of talking. It was already lunch break. Hotaru and Mikan were hanging out in the roof top since no one can disturb them there.

Mikan sigh, "What are you talking about Hotaru? I'm not planning anything."

"Now, Spill. I know you're planning something reckless. You and Natsume that is." Hotaru pestered

"I'm telling you, we are _**not **_planning anything." Mikan insisted.

"Mikan, whatever you're planning I will stop you with all cost." Hotaru glared

"Hotaru, seriously why are you so persistent? We are not planning anything." Mikan sigh, as she gently rubs her temples.

"Well see about that." Hotaru narrowed her as before walking away, leaving her there.

A sinister smile escaped from Mikan's lip, "Let's see about that."

* * *

"Natsume, there are some changes on our schedule. We will do a live interview together with Mikan-chan it's about the new Sakura Product that we did in commercial it was aired last night and it received good reviews." Ruka told Natsume while they were eating their lunch.

'_So __baby __girl __made __a __success? __That__'__s __great.__' _Natsume couldn't help but smirked at Mikan's success and their game begins. "So, Ruka, what time are we supposed to have this interview? I hope I wouldn't ruin my schedule after." Natsume asks, trying not to be suspicious. But the more he opens his mouth the more suspicious he gets. After all we know him quite a while now he is after all a man with few words.

Ruka just raised a brow, but shove away his suspicions on him. "It's quite rare for you to ask that. Since your reply is always 'hn', 'whatever' and 'tch' did Mikan-chan feed you something weird?" of course he was only joking, but Natsume cared to much about her, so ever glared at him and said.

"That's not funny."

Ruka flinch at his bestfriend reaction and cowered up like a scared squirrel as he apologize, Natsume didn't spoke but instead he sigh a long sigh as he gently rubber his temples.

"Sorry, my mind is quite messed up right now." He lied and of course Ruka believed him. "– Ruka, could I leave you for a little while? I need to call someone. I need to cancel some of my schedules for tonight." Natsume said as he took out his phone. Ruka only gave him a little nod.

'_Natsume, __buddy. __What __are __you __up __to __now __I __hope __you__'__re __not __up __to __some thing __crazy.__' _Ruka already had a few hints.

* * *

"Tonight's guest is the famous Kana, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. Let's give them a round of applause everybody." The announcer chirped happily, that was the cue for them to enter the spot light, Mikan (kana) went in first followed by Natsume and Ruka.

"Good Evening minna-san!" Mikan happily greeted, which they also gave her a response. The announcer smiled, "Kana-sama's still a cheerful as ever."

"Well of course, it would be dull and boring if I'm like him." Mikan joked, pointing at Natsume. Ruka was the one how gave a loud snort after that some of the viewer where laughing, even the camera man chuckled.

"Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to point?" Natsume narrowed his eyes on her. She smiled and gave him a "Nope."

"Okay now let's start the interview, so Kana-sama, Hyuuga-sama & Nogi-sama. What was your reaction when you heard that the commercial got good reviews?" The announcer asked.

"I was of course astonished, after all it was a bath scene so I was not expecting good reviews, I was more expecting bad ones and not to mention flames and hate mails." Mikan chuckled.

"Flames and hate mails? Could you give us a good example?" the announcer was also interested on why Mikan mention such.

Mikan stop and thinking for a moment and nod, "Something like this "Hey b*tch how dare you made a bath scene together with MY Natsume and MY Ruka!" Mikan purposely forced her voice to sound one of the fangirls.

"My, my. That may be possible. Kana-sama if ever you are indeed to handle such situation, what will you do?" The announcer asked.

"Quite simple, I'll just tell them. 'Sorry bitches this man is mine.'" She said pulling Natsume closer to her, "–You can have him if you like." Pointing at Ruka. Dumbfounded as they are, Mikan and Natsume looked at each other a nod, as they gave the final statement together, "We're engage and after this we won't be in the industry anymore. This will be the last you'll see us. Thanks for everything up until now." Mikan winked, as Natsume smirked as they make their great escape.

"So this is why she was acting rather weird this early morning." Yuki burst in fury, "–guards don't let those to escape. When you caught them bring them here." Yuki called the security desk.

"Natsume they're here!" Mikan was cautious about this and she was well prepared, she isn't called devil for nothing. "Natsume, we're gonna spilt, meet you at my dressing room." She whispered, Natsume gave a quick nod, he didn't ask many questions Mikan is after all the woman with solutions.

As they went different ways Mikan was the only one who got chase by the guards and she thanked them for doing that. She went inside an open room and locked it.

* * *

**** Time Skip 30 minutes later****

"Psst, Natsume up here." Natsume was quite surprise to hear Mikan's voice with came from above. He only raised a brow and repeated, "Up where?"

"Here behind the ventilation!" she hissed, "– help me open it!" she ordered.

Natsume climbed, and helped her break open the ventilator, "What the hell were you doing in there?" Mikan got out, rolling her eyes, "– duh? This is what you call an optional passage way love." And for that he gave her some credit.

"So what's the plan now?" Natsume asks.

"That's the plan." Mikan said pointing at the open whole up above. Natsume's expression was priceless, he was giving off the 'how am I gonna fit in there' look. "You're nuts."

"Then you're deeply in love with a psycho." She blurted while her smile was still angelic as ever. "Trust me."

Natsume only gave her a very not so convincing nod. "Where will this lead us?"

"The other side of this room, near the elevator and the staircase. But first of all we need to avoid the elevator as possible and also the stair case." Mikan explained.

"So, tell me. How exactly can we get out here without getting caught?" Natsume spat. Mikan sighs, "Aren't you asking too many questions? Can't you just listen and agree?"

"Whatever." Natsume gave up, since it was no use protesting what's right and wrong to do. Mikan gave him a reassuring smile, "Everything will turn out as what we have planned. Trust me on this. I know exactly what I am doing." She smiled.

Without anymore doubts Mikan went back again as Natsume followed they didn't forgot to close it black since it would be obvious if they didn't. They crawled straight towards the other room, but didn't stop Natsume didn't utter a word she just followed Mikan's lead, and to his surprise as what Mikan have said, they should avoid the taking the staircase or riding in elevator as possible. – But she didn't say that they can't ride on top of it.

'Of course, the blind spot.' Natsume finally realize.

"Soon we will reach the basement, and I parked my car near the ventilator so there's no need to worry." Mikan said as she faced Natsume.

"You know, you shouldn't force yourself. We can still stop this, it's not too late, and I know your dad will forgive you." Natsume was feeling guilty, as he watch Mikan a little bit scared on what they are about to do.

Mikan shook her head and smiled, "I know what I want. – This is one of it. I don't like it when our love will only be a material in showbiz gossips and fame. I want it to me true and pure." She softly mumbled he clearly knows what she meant by it.

– Now the final stage as begun, they finally reached the basement, as what she planned, her cars was parked near the ventilator so it would make them easy to escape even if there are guard wandering around searing for them. Mikan and Natsume slowly climbed down on after the other, when Mikan was about to start the car she heard a familiar voice echoing throughout the basement parking lot.

She gasped, "Shit, why is she here? Natsume step on it." She panic, even though it was her car, Natsume volunteered to drive. He stared at her for awhile, "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you want to back out now?" Mikan was dead serious about it.

"Of course not, – No Regrets then?" Natsume spat. Mikan nod, "No regrets." She blurted.

"Good, because I won't give you back to them." Natsume smirked as he stepped on the acceleration pedal, the car engine roared few times, they were about to drive off but someone jumped in front of the car.

"Mikan, stop this madness." Hotaru said, with serious face. "You'll just ruin your career."

"Move out of the way Imai." Mikan was neither sad nor happy; she faced her with such expressionless face. Shock, was what Hotaru felt, it was the first time that Mikan called her Imai, even her guts told her to move out since Mikan was already fixed with her decision.

"Thank you Hotaru, I'll see you someday soon." That was Mikan's final word and after that Natsume drove away', Hotaru couldn't help but watch Mikan car getting farther and farther away until it was gone and that was the last Night the Famous Kana and Natsume Hyuuga appeared on T.V. and not to mention that was also the last night they saw them. Of course they didn't stop the search, but they couldn't trace them anymore, the police gave up on them – but Yuki and Yuka didn't stop, so as the others.

The gossip about Natsume and Mikan eloped finally died down, since two months has already passed since that day, but there's still no sign of Mikan and Natsume.

* * *

****End of Chapter****

* * *

_**Seductive Assassin**_


	21. The Final Act

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

* * *

**Innocent Acts**

* * *

Act 21 – **The Final Act**

* * *

****Time Skip****

"To think that 8 years had already passed, the busy street of Tokyo sure didn't change one bit." A brunette giggles as she watches those people crossing the street.

"I bet they'll be surprise to see us, to think the news about us eloping spread throughout the world and left us no choice but to live secretly, man your dad was an ass." A raven lad sighs, as he rested his elbow on the steering wheel waiting for the lights to turn green.

"Mama, what's an ass?" a little boy innocently asks, as he looked up at his mother.

"Haru, listen to Mama carefully okay? If you say those kinds of words you'll be sent to jail for the rest of your life and you will never see Mama and Papa again." Little Haru nodded you can see that he was scared, "You too Natsume, stop saying such words in fornt of Haru!" she glared.

"Mikan, can't you see his petrified?" Natsume said, reaching out to gently pat Haru on the head. "Don't worry about that Haru, Mama's just being mean."

"No! Mama was right! Haru should not say those kinds of word." Haru proudly announced, Mikan smirk with victory as she glance at Natsume.

"You sure do know how to raise a kid. I bet he'll turn out to be a Mama's Boy." Natsume said, quite disappointed.

"The way I see it, you're being just jealous." She giggles, Natsume focus on driving since the light already turned green.

"Why would I be jealous?" Mikan pouted.

They finally arrive, Mikan was glancing at the window, looking at the building that was 20 floors high, memory came rushing back from the first time she meet Natsume and till the day they mad that unforgettable scandal. She was remembering all of it – and it was nostalgic. Natsume tap her on the shoulder and gave her a nod. Since it's already been 8 years, she was afraid that her father and mother still haven't forgiven her.

"Don't worry I'll by your side." Natsume said, trying to ease her worries, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Haru suddenly pulled Mikan's hair, "Haru too!" the little boy interrupted, pointing at his cheek, it was to say the he also wanted a kiss. Mikan chuckled and gave him one.

"Nee, Mama, why are we here? Are we going inside that tall house?" He was curious. He was getting excited.

"Yup, and I'll tell you something nice, we're going to meet Izumi-kun, Yuka-chan and everyone." Mikan said. Haru's eyes were shining, "The Izumi-kun and Yuka-chan in Mama's story?"

"Yup! That's them alright! Then shall we get going?" Mikan said, opening the door, Mikan was the one to step out, and then she helps Haru out. Natsume was already at her side, while Mikan was carrying Haru, as soon as the reach the entrance, the guard was dumbstruck.

"Ojou-sama? Natsume-sama? Oh, and could this little one be yours?" he asked.

"Ah! Arai-san, it's nice to see you doing well! Oh, yes he's ours." Mikan didn't ignore him or snub him. She was still the same old Mikan they knew. "Let's continue our little talk later. I'm here to visit them. They're here right?"

"Yes, everyone is there. They are having a meeting in the conference room. I think they are talking about the new movie they're going to film." Arai-san replied with delight.

"Thank you Arai-san." Mikan bow as a respect and proceed inside.

* * *

****Inside the Conference Room****

"Ruka, are you sure that Natsume still didn't contact you?"

"Youichi, as soon as I get a call, miscall or message I'll tell you directly." Ruka sigh. Youichi was always bugging him since Ruka was Natsume's bestfriend after all. Youichi looked at Hotaru when he was about to ask, "Don't even start." Hotaru said.

"How about you guys? Have any leads?" Youichi turn his head to look at the person he was talking to.

"Sorry Yo-chan, I and Nonoko are trying our hardest, not to mention Koko, Sumire and Yuu are also trying but we still have nothing. It was as if those guys didn't even exist." Anna explained, she couldn't help but feel depress.

"Tsk. Rei-nii and Tsubasa-nii also don't have any leads. Where could those two idiots be? I can't believe they disappear just like that." Youichi was still with full hope that someday soon he will see his sister again.

"Aren't you guys also to be blamed? You pushed them to their limits. No wonder they elope and good thing Mikan wasn't as dumb as she look to think she withdraw all her money in the back before his father would block it, I'll give her some credits for that." Hotaru smirked.

"To be honest, I didn't expect that she'd use those tactics to escape, and it even went smoothly. Even Dad was dumbfounded." Youichi said,

"We're talking about your sister after all and she's the type of person who's full of surprises." Koko chuckled.

"Who knows? Maybe right here, right now they'll barge in like nothing happens, think about the possibilities. Those two are unpredictable, it's like they're really fated to be together." Nonoko chuckled. The door creak open, but it went unnoticed, not until a little boy spoke, "Whoa! So big!" this startled them all.

"Wow! What a cute little boy!" Anna giggled, she approached him, "– are you lost little one?" she asks. The child only smiled and ran around the room, enjoying the wide empty space.

"That child sure reminds me of someone, but whom?" Koko thought deeply.

"Hey there kid, what's your name?" Ruka caught the child's attention,

Haru flash a cute smile, "My name is Haru!"

Ruka was taken aback, "– then Haru, how old are you and why are you here?" he asks, curious.

"I'm 6 years old, Mama and Papa brought me here, so I could meet Izumi-kun and Yuka-chan from Mama's story!" he replied, excited. All of them were in trance, because of the kid's cuteness.

"Yuki-kun and Yuka-chan? Do we have that kind of kiddies show?" Sumire asks, puzzled.

"Nope, maybe they got the wrong TV station." Nonoko simply said.

"Somehow this child reminds me of her." Hotaru mumble.

Before Youichi could say his thoughts, they heard someone shouted, hurriedly went to the door, it was Yuka who shouted, Yuki was standing beside her, both of them were frozen and dumbstruck, they were looking at someone, they were the reason who made them act like that. The door was wide open. Youichi and the rest were also dumbstruck. This scene would probably last forever if it wasn't interrupted by a little boy.

"Mama, Papa! Look, look! This room is two times bigger than ours!" Haru happily chirped.

"Mama? Papa?" Youichi repeated, Mikan smiled and pointed at herself, Natsume also did the same.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Youichi burst out with anger.

"We didn't elope for nothing you know." Mikan chuckled as she clings onto Natsume. Mikan looked at Haru smiled, "Haru, come here." Haru did what he was told, he walked over to Mikan, and she picked him up and carried him.

"Nee, Mama, when can I meet Yuki-kun and Yuka-chan? You promise." Haru pouted, Natsume ruffled Haru's hair, saying "Look over there, that's Izumi-kun and Yuka-chan standing over there. Why don't you go over there and give them your tight hug and sticky kiss?" Natsume said smiling, Haru smiled and nod, tugging Mikan's dress to let him down.

When he was down he walked toward them, Yuka couldn't help but get all teary, and Yuki gently rub Yuka's shoulder and telling her to take it easy. Yuka reached out her hand welcoming the little boy with a warm hug, Mikan couldn't help it, she also approached them but to her surprise what welcomed her was a warm surprise slap on the face from Yuki, everyone was shocked, Mikan's eyes widen touching her swollen cheeks, tears came falling down.

"I deserve that." Mikan smile, even though her tears were falling.

Natsume approached them. "I'm not sorry for taking Mikan away from here, I cherished her and love her, and I also made sure that she'll stay healthy. So, please give us your full blessing." This was the first time everyone saw Natsume beg.

"You stupid child." Izumi said, "I already gave you my blessing long ago but both of you failed to notice that, and to think you guys even eloped, I didn't thought that the famous Natsume would get blinded by love, you guys eloping were such a very unexpected even, both of you are very precious to us, Kaoru was still alive, I'm sure that you'll receive a big blow, she was always very harsh." He smiled and taps Natsume on the shoulder.

Mikan smiled, and hug her dad real tight. "I missed you Dad!"

"You idiot daughter." Izumi couldn't help but hug her tight, Yuka also joined, she gave Natsume a glance and signals him to join, Natsume did as he was told, even Youichi couldn't help but join in. It was a one big family reunion.

* * *

****30 Minutes Later****

"– But for Mikan to have a child is the most unexpected part." Sumire said with disbelief, their chit-chat continued after Mikan and Natsume had a good talk with Yuka and Izumi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikan pouted,

"At first I thought that it was only a coincidence that Haru's facial features resemble Mikan's and his eyebrow somehow resemble Natsume's." Youichi said, glancing at Natsume through the corner of his eyes.

"Oi, what's this about eyebrow." Natsume glared, it wasn't a pleasant conversation for him. "Getting a little sensitive aren't we?" Mikan chuckled, because she knew that Natsume would get irritated when it comes to his eyebrow.

Haru on the other hand, was staring intensely at Natsume, and for some reason Haru started laughing. Natsume raised a brow, puzzled, and surprise to see Haru laugh suddenly, then Haru started pulling his sleeves and started to point at something and said, "Papa's eyebrows are weird!" Mikan was the first one to laugh, soon after everyone also started laughing.

**~FIN~**

* * *

_**Seductive Assassin**_


End file.
